


Patience

by mormolyce



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, In Universe, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormolyce/pseuds/mormolyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-canon, set in universe. Rating will probably creep higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Lin, you know this doesn't count."

"I'm out of the station aren't I?" snapped Lin, not looking up from the pile of reports on the kitchen table.

"Doing your reports at home does _not_ count as 'taking the evening off'."

Lin ignored her, and Kya sighed in frustration. She'd come back to Republic City just six months after Tenzin and Pema's wedding to act as midwife in the birth of her niece, which from the time constraints she was expecting to be a tragic affair. Much to her surprise, Jinora's birth had not been painfully premature; in fact, Jinora had appeared to be a little late, judging from her size. When it had become apparent Pema had been pregnant long before the wedding, or else Jinora was some kind of miracle child, she had gone to her mother. She suspected Katara had known about Pema's pregnancy since before the wedding, but had kept quiet for Tenzin's sake. Now, of course, Jinora's birth was being celebrated across the city, and Tenzin had urged Kya to visit the one person who would be inevitably reeling from the celebrations. She'd complied more for Lin's sake than that of her brother, and even then it was only after seeing Lin by chance at City Hall, after she'd been forced to attend one of Tenzin's god-awful Council meetings. She'd looked such a state Kya had gone over to her right there.

"Fine," continued Kya, in the wake of Kin's silence. "If you're going to be like this then I guess I can't stop you."

She sat down on the chair opposite Lin.To be honest, it was a miracle the metal bender had listened to her advice at all, but then she did have the leverage of being one of the world's foremost healers. Even Lin couldn't argue with that.

Glancing around the room, Kya took note of just how spartan it was. Not only that, but, like the rest of Lin's house, it was surprisingly small. On her payroll Lin could probably afford somewhere far more up-market, and in a much nicer neighbourhood. Not that there was anything wrong with where she lived at the moment, but a single floor apartment in one of the city's oldest neighbourhoods just didn't quite fit the esteem that being one of the city's leading officials demanded.

Kya drew her attention back to Lin as she flipped the page she had just finished scrawling on from one pile to another. The policewoman still looked dreadful. She had clearly not been sleeping, and on top of that she'd obviously lost a lot of weight too; there was a solid inch between the collar of her armour and her neck. When Kya had seen her at the wedding she honestly hadn't looked too bad- considering her partner of over a decade was marrying someone else within just two months of ending their relationship- but the water bender assumed that with Jinora's birth only six months after that, the inescapable conclusion had hit Lin like a ton of bricks. It was no wonder she was against Kya's interference; this total dedication to her work was probably the only thing keeping her afloat.

"Have you had anything to eat?" Kya inquired brightly.

Lin grunted a non-committal reply.

"Have you?"

"Yes."

"When?"

Silence.

"Well," she said brightly. "How about I make you something now?"

More silence.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kya got up and began rummaging through the cupboards. Finding nothing but plates, she poked her nose into the fridge; it contained a pint of week-old milk and a pack of beer. She frowned and turn back to the woman at the table.

"Lin, this is ridiculous. Have you got any food in at all?"

"Sure I have," she peered round from her seat to look in the fridge. "I've got, uh-"

"Yes?" said Kya, eyebrow raised. 

"Look, it doesn't matter. I never cook and I get all my meals at the station for free anyway," came the hasty reply, as Lin turned back to her papers.

"It does matter Lin. You've looked terrible these past few months and- "

"Oh great, thanks."

"Look, we're just worried about you okay?"

"Oh? And who does 'we' compromise of exactly?"

Kya stuttered and closed the fridge.

"Well, um, I'm sure Toph-"

"Mum left the week after the marriage to go live with a fucking badgermole colony," Lin spat, angrily flipping over another page and putting on to the pile next to her. "Try again."

"Mum's worried about you."

"Yes, I'm sure with her granddaughter and training the new avatar she's very concerned with my health. Not to mention I know she went back to the South Pole yesterday without visiting, so don't even try that one."

Kya sucked in her cheeks; she knew exactly the corner Lin was trying to force her into.

"And um, well, Tenzin's been worried too."

Lin looked up from her notes, her composure almost slipping as she desperately tried to cover up her obvious emotion with the bitter retort she felt Kya deserved.

"Ha! Oh yes, I'm sure your dear brother is far too busy with his new lady wife to think about me. Or does the fact they've been shagging for nine months mean it's considered a standard practice for him nowadays?"

The water bender winced and backed up against the kitchen counter, trying to get out of collateral damage range before Lin blew.

"Lin- We- We all agree what my brother did to you wasn't fair, just-"

"Fair!?" screeched Lin, standing up and knocking her chair back entirely. "Is that all you've got to say to me!? You have no idea what your brother put me through. 'Oh, hi Lin I've been seeing one of the air acolytes for the past month so um I guess we can't see each other any more and, by the way, me and her are getting married next month so here's your invitation.' And all you can say is it wasn't fair!? Don't patronise me."

Lin stopped to catch her breath, fists still on the table where she had slammed them after her mock-Tenzin impression.

To her amazement, Kya did not shout back. Nor did she turn and flee as any sensible person would. Instead, all she did was meet Lin's glare with a small, sad smile, before calmly make her way back to the seat opposite. The reaction caught Lin of guard completely, and as her mind back tracked, she felt a hot flush embarrassment creeping up on her. She bent down and snatched the chair off the floor, rearranging herself and sitting back down, before grabbing the pen off the desk where she left it.

"Lin," said Kya softly.

The metal bender began scrawling over the sheets again, head bowed, pen flying over the paper as she struggled to maintain legible handwriting.

"Lin, it's okay."

Lin gave a small shake of her head as the handwriting continued to devolve. 

Kya reached out a put her hand over Lin's, steadying it until it she stopped writing.

Lin lifted her head and buried it in her free hand, leaning on her elbows. She did not, however, pull away from Kya's grasp.

"It's pathetic," she whispered.

"No, it's not. Of course it's not, why on earth would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Lin, pulling her hand from her face, revealing the tiny tears which had been pricking at the corner of her eyes. "A grown woman crying over something like this? A grown woman, with a career, and respect, crying over the decision of some stupid, stupid little man?"

Kya grinned. At least Lin's sarcasm would make it through this.

"You know," she glanced over at the incomplete report on the top of the pile. "I don't think that uh," - she squinted at the page - "Gin-Lee would think you're pathetic."

"I wasn't even the one to bring him in."

"Yes, well," said Kya, patting Lin's hand as she stood up. "It was your initiative that got him captured, wasn't it?"

She turned to leave, but Lin reached up and took hold of her hand, tugging her back.

"Look- I'm- I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's just, it's been-"

She sighed and pulled her hand off of Kya's, relinquishing a vice-like grip.

"It's been rough," she finally conceded.

Kya gave Lin an appreciative smile.

"Don't mention it."

 

 

\---

"There's a parcel for you Chief!"

Lin looked up from her work, having refused to open the door, despite the tentative knocking of the boy on desk duty.

"Has it gone through security?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Fine. Bring it in then."

Lin shuffled the papers to one side as the officer gingerly opened the door and walked over to her. He shoved the parcel out in front of him without making eye-contact, and Lin took it suspiciously. She fumbled with the brown string until she found the label, and glanced up at the fidgety officer in front of her, who was staring down at the package, a slight blush on his face.

"Is there a reason you're still here?"

"N-No, ma'am!"

Lin frowned at his back as he departed from the room- she could've sworn she heard him stifle a laugh. Her lips set in a thin line, before she turned her attention back to the label.

_'Hope this helps!_

_Kya xxx_

_PS. I'm back in Republic City for the New Year, I bet you'll be cooking for me by then!'_

Her glare could've burnt holes through the wrapping. The whole of the station's security team would have seen that- she'd kill Kya next time she saw her.

Sighing, Lin began to carefully rip at the packaging, until 'The Homeowner's Cook Book' fell onto her lap. She looked through it inauspiciously, trying to find the simplest recipe she could. Truth be told she was a terrible cook, but if Kya wanted food poisoning that was her choice. She thumbed the corner of the pages, stopping at the simplest set of instructions in the book. Kya would probably turn up whether she protested or not, although admittedly it wouldn't be the end of the world if she stopped relying so excessively on the station's canteen food.

She scanned the page- it didn't seem too complicated. She'd have to get acquainted with her stove, but worse things had happened, and none of the ingredients looked that difficult to source. (Well, she assumed they wouldn't be too difficult to find, but given that she hadn't actually shopped at the market since becoming Chief it was more estimation than fact.) It did require a little bit of time to cook through, but she could fill that up easily. How far away was New Year? Two, three months? That was ample time to get at least one recipe under her belt, surely? Lin re-read the page, and nodded to herself. Yeah, she could learn to cook this. No problem.

 

 

\---

"Yes- Yes thank you Katara, it's lovely to hear from you too. Yes, I- Yes I know, I-"

Lin quietly drummed her fingers on the corner of the telephone box as she shifted the receiver from one ear to the other. She'd phoned Kya to try and figure out when exactly she would be arriving for New Year, only to be received by the over-zealous Katara instead, who was now trying to make up for over six month's lack of contact in the space of five minutes. It was testing Lin's patience; especially as she had put the mushrooms on about fifteen minutes ago, and the rice was just gaining heat. Trial and error had taught her that, despite The Homeowner's Cook Book insisting that they should cook for the same period of time, they actually needed to be fried for about ten minutes more than the rice. Of course, this meant that the mushrooms were currently running the risk of being hideously over-cooked, especially considering that towards the end they had the habit of soaking up all the butter and sticking to the pan if she didn't stir them. The rice, she had realised after staining the hob of her stove at least three times, needed to simmer, not boil per the books instructions, otherwise they spilled over the edge of the pot entirely.

"Yes- Katara- Actually I was-" she huffed and tried a little more forcefully. "I needed to speak to Kya actually, is she there? Okay- th- yes that's great."

Lin gave a grateful sigh as Katara's voice disappeared off the end of the phone- Kya was 'just upstairs'. She glanced back in the direction of the kitchen. Perhaps having the telephone installed in her hallway wasn't the best of ideas. It was awful to try and take notes against the wall, not to mention she couldn't see a clock from here so-

"Kya! Yes- Hello- Yes, it was lovely talking to your mother. Look, I was just wondering when you were coming for New Year?"

Kya quipped her surprise down the phone.

"Oh... I didn't realise you would be so surprised," said Lin dryly, struck with the sudden horror that she had been under no obligation to receive Kya whatsoever.

"No, I'm not sure what I'm making yet- Well, I wouldn't have rung at all unless I thought you were expecting me- No, no it's okay I'm, uh, I'm looking forward to it too. Look- Yes- Yes, I would expect no less- Look, just tell me when you're in Republic City- What do you mean you don't know?- Oh, for Spirits' sake Kya you must know when you're going to be here- What's 'maybe around the 25th' suppose to mean- Look Kya, I can only take a certain number of days off a yea- Yes, I know it wouldn't be a whole day but- You must know when you're leaving at lea- Shit!" Her face contorted as she saw a thin stream of smoke filtering in through the kitchen. "What- No, I'm fine, I'm fine- Look, I'll decide. I'll take the 3rd off, and then you'll definitely be down here- Good. Right- No, I'm fine- Just- I've got to go, okay? I'll see you then."

She slammed the receiver down and sprinted into the kitchen. She turned the stove off, the now dripping water from the rice pan scalding her fingers as she did so, and threw open her shutters to survey the damage once the smoke wafted away. The rice had bubbled over the stove and was currently slipping down the front of the oven, and the mushrooms were singed beyond recognition. Lin sucked at her burnt fingers and sighed- this was her fifth attempt. Maybe she could just get someone else to cook for her, and then, leave the food? Kya wouldn't have to know, and there must be someone in the canteen kitchen who was scared enough of her to work during the holidays?

No. She shook the thought off abruptly. It would be wrong of her to drag the canteen staff in for her own purposes, especially considering they were the only station employees who had no means of requesting days off. Besides, Lin thought, shoving her burnt hand under the cold water tap, the less people who knew about this the better. How could she have been so stupid as to think Kya would actually enforce the visit? Trust Lin to miss the joke, that was the story of her whole rotten life. The policewoman bit her lip as the cold water hit her skin. Fine, whatever. She'd made a decision, and now she'd have to stick with it. Her gaze rested upon the demolished cooker. Three weeks. Three weeks until Kya arrived and she'd have this recipe sorted. Definitely. 

 

 

\---

Lin nearly dropped the pan when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I- Uh- I'm just coming!"

She put the pan back on the stove and hastily flipped the mushrooms with the spatula. They were so, so, close to being perfect. But then this was the most delicate part of the process, she couldn't afford to take her eyes off them for a second. The rice was simmering nicely too, but again if she left it too long the water would run out and the rice would stick to the bottom of the pan. She turned the heat down on the rice as she fretted over the mushrooms. This time she'd nailed it; nothing had overflowed, nothing had burned, and the oil hadn't even spat at her. It was perfect.

The doorbell went again.

"Just a second!" barked Lin, her annoyance obvious this time. You know what, Kya could deal with undercooked food if she wasn't willing to wait- she'd probably be oblivious to all the effort Lin had put in anyway.

The policewoman turned the gas off and wiped her hands on her trousers- the grey darkened where her hands touched, as the oil from the cooking rubbed off. She sighed and walked through the hall, passing the telephone and arriving promptly at the threshold. Stowing herself, Lin put on her best 'I-don't-completely-hate-this-situation' face and opened the door.

"Kya!" she said, with forced cheerfulness.

"I don't know what you were playing at, making me wait outside in this blizzard," Kya chastised, lips in a pout. Lin dropped her faux-joy in a heartbeat.

"The mushrooms were still cooking, I didn't want to leave them," she said flatly, closing the door before the 'blizzard' had a chance to launch itself into her home.

"Riiiiight," cooed Kya as she shook the snow off her coat and hung it on the stand behind the door. "Of course you didn't."

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing," she replied, following her host through the hall and into the kitchen. "Just that Tenzin told me you were a terrible cook."

Lin narrowed her eyes as they entered the kitchen, keeping her back to Kya as she turned her attention to the stove. Kya sat down in one of the two chairs at the kitchen table unprompted, and examined the cutlery Lin had already put out.

"Did he also tell you to write that note?" she asked as she scraped the mushrooms off the pan and onto the two plates she has set out.

"What? No, why would he?"

Lin slammed the pan into the sink, and then dragged the pot of rice over.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, tipping the pan of rice through the strainer, and then bashing the bottom of the pot repeatedly when some of the rice refused to budge.

"To prove that I couldn't cook? That I couldn't look after myself?" she continued, voice raised.

She emptied the strainer onto the two bowls she'd set out earlier, spilling some of the rice onto the sideboard. "To prove to you he was right to leave someone who was obviously not fit to live with?"

She slammed the plate in front of Kya, who looked on, dumbfounded.

"Well," said Lin, pulling her own chair out and landing on it with force. "You can tell him this. I can cook, I can take care of myself and-" She lifted her chopsticks and pointed them in Kya's direction. "I would be excellent to live with,"

"Sure," Kya stuttered, as Lin began to shovel the food into her mouth. "I'll- Uh- I'll tell him."

"Good," replied Lin, with a mouth full of rice.

Kya began to pick at her food, neatly scooping the rice out of the bowl. Okay, so Tenzin was still definitely a subject to steer clear of- but at the fact Lin hadn't totally broken down did show progress was being made. And Lin had learned to cook, albeit basically, proving she was willing to listen to Kya's advice regarding her health beyond 'take an evening off'.

Considering she had pushed even Katara away the one time she'd needed the healer's help following a particularly nasty run-in with a triple threat triad, that small fact was something to be marvelled at alone. The water bender eyed Lin as she struggled to pick up a particularly fiddly mushroom. She'd actually been thinking about how to get Lin back on form since long before the policewoman had invited her for dinner- perhaps now, when Lin was cooling down from her latest huff, was the best time to bring it up?

"Lin?"

"Yes?"

"How many days off a year do you take?"

"Oh," Lin dropped the mushroom into her plate in surprise at the quaint attempt at polite conversation."Well, I get two weeks off a year as police chief."

"I see," said Kya, "And how many days a year off do you actually take?"

"Well so far," said Lin with a smirk, "One afternoon shift."

"Lin, you know that's not what I meant! I mean how many days do you take off on average?"

"My work keeps me very busy Kya, you know that. Hell, that's part of the reason Tenzin said we broke up."

"Mhm," Kya replied, glossing over the mention of her brother. "But how many days off do you normally take?"

"I don't know," said Lin, picking up the stray mushroom. "Enough."

"And you work on national holidays too I take it?"

"Of course. Look, what are you getting at?"

Kya pursued her lips- it was time to drop the master plan.

"I think you should go to a spa."

The mushroom flew out of Lin's chopsticks and landed against the wall.

"What!?"

Kya shrugged.

"I think it would be good for you."

"Yes, because I absolutely adore being wrapped in kelp and shoved in a puddle of mud for three hours."

"Lin, that's not actually wha-"

"And besides," Lin continued, getting up to retrieve the mushroom, "Where on earth would I go? I certainly couldn't go to one of the spas in Republic City. No. Definitely not. It's a terrible suggestion I don't know why you brought it up."

"Well, there is a bathhouse quiet near to-"

"Kya, I said no."

"Just hear me out, okay?"

Lin turned to put the mushroom in the bin, but said nothing.

"Good, thank you. It's a tiny little bathhouse, right on the borders of the Earth Kingdom, natural hot springs, veeery small, no one would know who you were, we certainly wouldn't run into anyone th-"

"We!? When on earth was there a 'we' involved!?"

"Well, I've got to make sure you actually go, don't I? It's the same with this," she gestured to the bowl in front of her. "It's one thing for you to tell me your eating, but there's no way of me actually knowing-"

"No! Definitely not! Even if they didn't know me," she continued, in quieter tones, "They'd certainly know who you are, daughter of the almighty avatar."

Kya snorted, but did not fail to notice Lin had offered no word of protest against them travelling together.

"You'd be surprised."

"Right," replied Lin, lifting her own near-empty bowl off the table and carrying it to the sink. "And even if I did, for some unknown reason, think this was a good idea, how would we pay for it, hmm? You can't honestly expect me to believe you have any money."

"The owners owe me a favour," Kya said nonchalantly."And besides," she continued, leaning forward in a taunt, "You can't expect me to believe you spend all your money on this dump."

Lin grunted and ran the tap, grabbing the dishcloth and beginning to scrub at the pans already in the sink.

"I could do that," the water bender offered cheerfully, after a moment of silence while Lin contemplated her options.

"No, no," Lin replied. "You're doing just fine; you leave your bowl right there I don't mind at all."

Kya picked up her bowl and carried it to the sink.

"Are you angry at me Lin?"

Lin gave her a seething sideways glance.

"Oh, for Spirits' sake, I only mentioned the hot springs. It's not like I asked you to go penguin sledding."

The policewoman grunted as she snatched Kya's bowl from her hands.

"I am a healer you know- this is advice from a medical professional. I'm concerned that if you keep on like this, you won't be able to perform to your best. You won't be able to serve this city as well as you could."

Lin flinched, and the water bender swallowed a smile, trying to hide her glee at having found a weak point in Lin's armour.

"I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Lin Beifong walked up and down the line of officers in front of her, pausing every now and then to scrutinise their demeanour or pick at their armour. It was still dark outside, the sun not yet willing to climb beyond the horizon, and as a result the group of men were forced to line-up in Lin's office like school children, while she paced around them, hands behind her back, face set hard.

"Now," she began, stopping in front of the row of five to face them. "I know it's early, and I know last night's debriefing ran over, but this not something I can afford to take any chances on, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Chief!" they chanted in unison.

"Good. Now, as stated before, Saikhan will be Acting-Chief until I return. The Guan-Ji Triad are not, under any circumstances, to be let out of surveillance- and I want the guards on their cells doubled. I know we managed to take out Zai, but I refuse to believe that the other two won't make a move before the trial."

She sucked in a breath. The memory of gang leader's death was freshly imprinted in both her mind and body; even with the healers stitching her back together, a layer of thick bruising remained, extending along her left side from her knees to the base of her neck. Not only that, but, despite the work of the medics, there was still a faint purple hue remaining from where she'd been hit in the jaw, although admittedly her scabbed lip was more due to her own inability to stop picking it than any failing on a healer's part. She could have taken another week off, and let the healers work on the soft tissue as well as the bone and whatever internal nightmares her body had gone through, but there had been others who needed their attentions more, and Lin certainly wasn't going to waste anyone's time for the sake of her vanity. She could deal a few bruises for goodness' sake.

The manhunt for the Guan-Ji Triad had also already pushed the dates for her days off back by a month and a half, and now she was sure they were safely removed as a public threat she intended to get her ridiculous 'holiday' out of the way as soon as possible. That, and she was eager to hand the report sheets of this latest tussle to someone else. Besides, leaving it any later would mean travelling in near winter, and given that the hot springs were close enough to the South Pole for Kya to be able to ferry herself there, she wasn't willing to take any chances. The former had taken all of to-ing and fro-ing far better than Lin herself, and for once the policewoman was grateful for Kya's otherwise totally obnoxious carefree attitude.

"Now, I'm returning late tomorrow night, and I will be checking in on the station the second I set foot in Republic City, is that clear?"

"Yes, Chief!"

"Right. Saikhan, this room is yours until I return."

He nodded appreciatively.

"The rest of you are permitted to return home until your shifts begin at seven. Do not mess this up," she threatened, before striding out of the room.

\---

She stared out the window glumly. The train had been almost two hours late due to a land slide blocking the tracks, and despite her best efforts, her 'Head of the Police Force' prestige had done nothing to improve the situation. The train company's regulations were almost as tight as her own security, and no one was allowed onto the tracks without the correct level of clearance. Which was ridiculous- health and safety pushed to the point of insanity- and all Lin could do was sit idly by while two-bit earth benders took an hour to clear rocks she could have moved within minutes. Still, there was something suspicious about the way the station manager had shuddered when she introduced herself and demanded access to the tracks. Even after he showed her the regulation papers, which were legitimate as far as she could tell, he had remained jumpy. Perhaps her reputation was getting a little out of hand? That or he had been hiding something- after all, Lin's knowledge of forgery techniques wasn't what it used to be, and a well crafted fake might have been able to slip past even her watchful eye. She made a mental note to have the Forgeries and Fraud Unit give the place a once over when she got back.

Giving a sigh and turning away from the window, she extended her arms as she began wriggling out of her armour. The train was well clear of the city by now, and she was keen to develop at least some level anonymity before reaching the hot springs. Of course, her habit of wearing the uniform persistently would be revived as soon as she began the return journey, but to be identified as 'Toph Beifong's daughter' everywhere she went as a less than pleasing thought. Living in the shadow of her mother's image was unavoidable within city limits, but the constant burden of unmatched expectations was not something worth carrying voluntarily.

She concentrated as she folded the armour, trying not to bend it to the point of no return while simultaneously avoiding making it obvious that she was concealing a full chest plate and gauntlets in her rucksack. No one had yet sat in the compartment with her, and she'd fended off any would-be travelling associates with the hardest stare she could muster. This meant she was safe to keep her rucksack next to her, and she opened it now, placing the deformed uniform carefully within. Rummaging about inside, she pulled out a large grey bundle and unravelled it, unfurling a long coat. The fabric itself was relatively light, the autumn air not quite warranting her favoured full-length military get-up, but still far too cold for her tank top alone. Lin stood up as she struggled into it, not bothering to do up the wrap-around tie at the front, and sat back down with the material hanging under the bench beneath her.

Her stop was the very last on the track, and the trip involved a painful six hours journey across the full length of the Earth Kingdom's Western Coast. If the train had left on time in the morning, she would have reached the station and met-up with Kya just after midday, and they would have reached the hot springs together by four in the evening at the latest. As it was, Lin probably wouldn't reach her and Kya's meeting point until well into the afternoon, and then, what with the three hour hike she had been promised, they probably wouldn't arrive at the springs until evening. That was if Kya bothered waiting around for her at all. Regardless, it was swiftly becoming evident she'd be spending more time on the train than she would at the springs. At least she was catching the afternoon train tomorrow- that would give her the opportunity to survey the station in the wee hours of the morning, before the higher ranking officers would have a chance to polish it up for inspection.

She sighed, and rested her head against the back of the bench, closing her eyes as she steeled herself for the journey ahead.

 

\---

"Excuse me Miss, this is the last stop."

Her eyes fluttered open, as she took a moment to catch onto her surroundings. Lin rolled her head forward and scratched at her jaw, wincing when her fingers passed over the bruise. She scowled up at the boy smiling meekly at her, debating whether she should grateful or angry he'd woke her up. Her lips pursed in deliberation.

"Thank you," she finally muttered, before hauling herself off the seat and trudging out of the carriage, rucksack slung over her shoulder. There was no way of knowing if Kya was still even here. The water bender had travelled alone from the South Pole, before catching a bus inland to meet Lin at the station, but the metal bender had no way of knowing if her self-appointed personal medic had stomached the two hour wait for Lin's arrival. As she stepped onto the platform she threw a glance at the large station clock. Three in the afternoon- they could make the hot springs by six if they hurried.

Lin scoped out the station as she moved away from the train, scouring for anywhere that might attract someone of Kya's ilk. Not that there was much- the small rural station had nothing but toilets and a café. She marched off the platform to relieve herself in the single stall bathroom, and upon her return heard the sound of Kya's loud laughter echoing throughout the station. Following the sound of the voice, she ended up just outside the station entrance, where Kya was sitting with a couple on a bench.

"Oh, Lin!" exclaimed Kya when she saw her coming, "The station master told me what had happened, how was it?"

"How do you think it was?" Lin replied sourly.

"Aw, well I'm glad you're here now. Say," Kya replied, ignoring her demeanour entirely and turning to the lady sitting next to her. "Doesn't this mean your Lee should be arriving sometime now?"

"Yes," the women replied. "I'm surprised he's not here already actually. You don't suppose anything happened to him, do you Jin?"

"No," responded the man. "I'm sure he's fine dear." He patted her hand affectionately, and Lin frowned.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Kya began, "Lin, this is Jin and Sapphire. Jin, Sapphire, this is Lin, she's accompanying me to the hot springs."

"Nice to meet you," Lin grunted, not waiting for a reply. "Kya, we should really be going."

"As you can tell, my friend her is a little tired from her trip," said Kya, with a small giggle.

"Don't worry about it," said Sapphire, waving her hand, "Our Lee's just the same. In fact, I wasn't sure if I should- Lee!"

A teenage boy with scruffy hair suddenly came bounding towards them. He started into a run, ready to launch himself into his mother's lap, before spying Kya and Lin and slowing down to a cool walk, sauntering up to them.

"Hey Mum," he said nonchalantly.

"I'll leave you three to it," said Kya with a grin, as she stood up to smooth down her clothes. She lifted her rucksack off the floor where she'd placed it next to the bench, and began to walk away.

"It was lovely talking to you!" exclaimed Sapphire, and Kya shouted back a return compliment, while Lin threw a quick wave over her shoulder, scurrying after her travelling companion.

\---

"It's not that much farther now!"

Lin shifted her weight as Kya pushed on up the hill in front of her, her excess of luggage bulging out behind her. The backpack was at least twice the size of Lin's, with all manner of charms and flowers and goodness knew what else dangling off the straps. It was also full to bursting- the zips were clearly straining as they walked and it was a miracle they hadn't completely broken by now. She had questioned Kya about it when they'd first began the hike two hours earlier, but Kya had brushed it off with something about auras and remedies and 'you-never-know-when-you-might-need's, so Lin had swiftly shut up about the topic.

"You said it wouldn't be much further half an hour ago!" she replied, bending the rocks beneath her to give herself a better grip. The police woman had pointed out to Kya that she could have launched them pretty much all the way up the mountain, but to her amazement Kya had refused. Seeing the thickening vegetation and crumbling earth that was under her feet as she ascended, she realised now that Kya may have had a point. It was like a jungle towards the top of the mountain, and while Kya was grabbing onto branches and roots and to haul herself forward, Lin was constantly shifting the earth beneath her in order to keep up with her surprisingly nimble travelling companion.

"Well, if it wasn't much further then, it definitely won't be that far now, will it?"

Lin swore under her breath.

\---

They didn't reach the hot springs until gone dark, and Lin had made an incredible fuss about getting something to eat. She was, in her own words, 'not nice when she was hungry'. Kya had pointed out that she rarely fell under the bracket of 'nice' regardless of the circumstances, and Lin had bit back a retort for want of proving the her right. The couple who owned the springs had actually been very accommodating to mismatched travellers, setting Lin and Kya up in a room just next to the springs. Only four others were staying there at the moment- a family of three and hiker who was making her way to the mountain's peak. The family were staying for a few days; the hiker would likely be gone in the morning.

All this was relayed to Lin and Kya as they sat with the couple over dinner, a simple but nevertheless appreciated selection of rice and fish. The rivers up here were apparently teeming, although it was hard to send things up and down the mountain, so the pair rarely ended up selling any of the fish the caught. Lin had sat patiently as they continued to talk to Kya, before politely excusing herself when she had finished her food and thanking the couple as kindly as she could.

She exited the dining room to the sounds of rich conversation, disconcertingly increased once she left, and turned in the direction of the bedroom to change. The entire complex was just one building, situated in a 'U' shape around the three hot springs, leaving little privacy for anyone who wished to bathe. As a result, Lin was forced to shuffle out with a thick towel wrapped under her armpits, leaving the patio doors open. There was another smaller towel around her shoulders too, in desperation to avoid drawing attention to any of the still prominent bruises. Her lips and jaw were yet to be mentioned by anybody, either out of politeness or genuine lack of interest, but the huge marks along her side would probably not go unnoticed.

To her relief the only person who had been present when she stepped out onto the concrete path surrounding the springs was the hiker, who was sat in the pool the furthest away. She waved lazily at Lin, who gave an embarrassed wave back before taking a tentative step into the pool closest to her, careful to avoid tripping over any of the numerous candles surrounding it. She left it as late as possible to unravel the towel concealing her bruises, because, while the grey swimsuit she was wearing did cover the upper parts of her thighs, there were still significant purple hues jutting out above and beneath it. The smaller towel she left even later, until she was almost fully submerged and sitting on the stone seats than had been carved out under the water. Only when she felt the bottom of the towel soak in the water did she think to remove it, throwing a cautious glance in the hiker's direction before doing so. It was placed in a heap next to its larger twin, and Lin turned to inspect the bruises on her arm and shoulder.

They certainly were very impressive, and she winced as she traced her fingers across them. The whole of her upper arm had broken apparently, and then her wrists had crumpled by the impact of her fall. Falling from what or where she had no idea- the force had allegedly knocked her out clean as well, and it had been the resulting fractured skull and internal bleeding in her brain from that had required medics' attention more than anything else. It dawned on her that, not for the first time, she owed the station healers her life. In many ways, she mulled, medics were far more important than the front line soldiers. After all, anyone could throw a punch, but it took years of training to learn to undo the damage. 

She sighed and leant back against the spring's rocky edge.

"Starting without me are you?"

Lin twisted round and flinched as a sharp pain shot through her back and neck. Kya frowned.

"Are you okay Lin?" she said, walking forward as she unravelled the towel around her waist.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed when she drew closer. "What the hell happened to you? I mean I saw your lip but I had no idea- was this why you kept your coat on during dinner?"

"It's uh-" the earth bender grappled with her words, as Kya folded the small towel neatly next to her own and gently lowered herself into the pool, her bikini far more fitting to the context of the situation than Lin's own one-piece.

"It's a long story," she eventually concluded.

"Doesn't matter," said Kya with a wave of her hands, before shuffling closer to inspect the damage. "Please don't tell me you refused treatment for this?"

"It was much worse before the medics looked at it," she began defensively, "And once they'd fixed me up there were others with far worse injuries to tend to."

Kya frowned, unconvinced.

"But these bruises are at least three days old. You can't tell me they were still tending to the nearly dead when you got on that train, not unless the whole of Republic City is at war."

Lin pursed her lips, but made no reply.

"I see," said Kya. "Well then, while we're here, I may as well stitch you up."

"Kya that's really not- "

"Nonsense," said Kya dismissively, "Now just stay still, this might take a while."

Once again Lin bit back a retort, struggling to find any excuse against Kya's intervention, other than her own pride and stubborn self-reliance. It was with some difficulty that she resisted the urge to fidget, as Kya passed the warm water over her shoulder, having brought forth a small blob out the hot springs. She watched the water bender bite her tongue in concentration, but did not contort herself so as to look at the work Kya was doing. In truth, it actually scared Lin whenever she had to receive the attention of medics. She hated the way they could contort her own flesh and blood against her will, forcing her body into a state it had no means of moving to naturally; it was unnerving. But that wasn't to say it didn't feel nice- especially under these circumstances. She sighed deeply as Kya moved the water around, working out every knot and kink that had accumulated in her back since the attack, and it was all the policewoman could do to not sag and let her muscles go limp completely.

They both looked up at a splash from the other side of the springs, and Kya let the water drop as she lost concentration. The hiker gave them a small nod before scooping up her towels and retreating back inside via the hot spring entrance.

"Good, she's gone, lift up your arm."

"What?"

"Look, I know the bruising extends all the way down, I'm not stupid and this water is hardly opaque. Now, lift up your arm so I can get to your ribs as well."

Lin grudgingly did as she was told, and watched in amazement as the whole pool began to glow, Kya not bothering to remove a single amount to work with. The earth bender felt a soft pressure against her ribs, as the water passed along her sides. This was decidedly less comfortable than before, but after five or so minutes it was certainly getting the job done, and she prodded at her side with her free hand, to see if her ribs were still aching on contact.

"Stop touching," said Kya as she batted Lin's hand away. "I'm not finished yet anyway."

She shuffled a little further away from as the pool dropped its glow, and then extended her reach below the water.

"Now, is it just your thigh that turned purple or do I need to start concentrating on the whole of your leg?"

"Uh, just my thigh."

"Good. By the way, you can lower your arm now as well."

"Right."

Lin chastised herself for so blindly following orders like a child, but as she felt the pressure on her leg, the earth bender wriggled comfortably in her seat. Kya paid her no attention whatsoever, focused as she was on manipulating the water they were sitting in, and after a few moments the pool picked up the same faint glow once more.

Eventually, she let her arms fall to her sides and the water returned to normal.

"How do you feel?" she inquired.

"Better," Lin replied curtly, as she wrestled back into her usual persona.

"Do you want me to work on your face as well? I mean the bruising doesn't look so bad there-"

"It's fine."

"Right. Okay."

After a short period of Lin staring angrily into the pool and Kya absent-mindedly sloshing the water beneath her fingers, the latter raised her voice.

"I believe the words you're looking for here are: 'Thank you Kya for being such an amazing healer and helping me even though I was too full of stubborn pride to let anyone do it willingly, because I'm really obnoxious and ridiculous like that.'"

Lin glowered at her.

"Thank you."

"Good," said Kya brightly, "That's a start."

\---

Lin ended up going to bed long before Kya, who was hijacked at the hot springs by one of the complexes' owners, and subsequently ended up deep in conversation until the small hours of the morning. The earth bender had felt decidedly awkward and had left soon after the proprietor joined them, Kya throwing her the most cursive of waves as she disappeared inside. She'd changed alone, wary of the thin walls between the rooms, and sighed as she stared over at the empty bed. It was bad enough that Kya expected her to enjoy this totally unnecessary jaunt into the wilderness, but to have her supposed 'guide' run off and befriend every individual they saw was just frustrating- after all, wasn't this supposed to be _her_ recovery trip?

The metal bender gave another deep sigh as she wriggled under the sheets, grateful to get out of the autumn chill that had developed while she was in the hot spring. She'd actually run into the family who were staying there while in the communal bathroom as she been brushing her teeth, and had bobbed her head at the parents awkwardly while they wrestled with their son to get him to wash his face. The minimal reply she received had caused her to leave pretty quickly, but It had not escaped her notice that the bathroom seemed to be the only place in the whole of the building with running water, and even then it was a question of filling up a bucket of water and tossing it down the toilets as a rudimentary form of flushing. For someone who had spent her whole life in the city, this kind of hippy ruralism made her more than a little uncomfortable.

She rolled over against the light that was seeping under the door from the candles which lined the hallway. No, a place that still relied on candle light and water from a well was definitely not for her. She shut her eyes a buried herself deeper under the sheets. Kya had better be quiet when she got in; if Lin's sleep was interrupted she refused to be held accountable for her actions.

\---

As it was, not only had Kya had sneaked in silently, but she'd also woken up before Lin. When the latter opened her eyes the following morning the first thing she was Kya lying on her bed fully dressed, ruffling through a leaflet presumably given to her by one of the spring's owners.

"What time is it?" Lin asked, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Around ten I think?" replied Kya, not looking up from the page. "I'm not really sure."

"Ten!?"

Lin sat bolt upright.

"Is something the matter?" Kya asked, genuinely concern biting on her lips.

"No, no, I just-" Lin broke off mid-sentence, fearing 'I normally get up at five' would sound as pretentious in reality as it did in her head. "I normally get up earlier."

She stood up at the lack of Kya's reply, and searched in her rucksack for a fresh change of clothes, before slinging them over her shoulder. The hems of her pyjama trousers dragged along the floor as she trudged towards the door.

"I'm going to get changed and then we can go. I need to be back at the station by two."

"Yeah, me too," said Kya as she finally glanced up from the page. "At least I think that's when the train to Republic City leaves."

She waved the brochure in Lin's direction, revealing it to be a list of time tables from the station.

"You know this thing doesn't make any sense to me at all."

Lin froze, and gripping the handle of the door for dear life.

"I didn't know you were going to Republic City..."

"Yes! Well Jinora turns one in a few days, so I thought I'd drop by and give her the present I found for her at home."

Of course.

Of course it was Jinora's birthday. How could Lin forget? No wonder the water bender had been so free and easy with the change of plans. That explained why she'd brought so much luggage with her too, even though she'd said-

"You lied about your luggage!" Lin suddenly hurled at her.

"No I didn't!" said Kya, sitting up to match Lin's thorniness. "I told you exactly what was in there, minus one or two changes of clothes."

The metal bender scowled as she opened the door.

"Oh Lin, what on earth's upset you now? Jinora's my niece; of course I'm going to visit her."

"Whatever. I'm going to change, we can leave when I'm done."

"Don't you want some breakfast?" Kya asked as Lin stepped into the hallway.

"I've got jerky in my bag," she replied dryly as the door shut. "I'll eat it on the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Kya shifted on the descending boulder, arm over her face for fear of assault from an assailing rock. Lin had been in a foul mood ever since Kya had revealed her plans to stay in Republic City, and it had culminated in an unnecessarily large tantrum regarding the walk back to the station. Kya's options had ended up being to either walk alone in the aftermath of Lin's proposed manner of transport, or accompany Lin on her descent. She had, somewhat regretfully now given discomfort, chosen the latter.

They'd been travelling for over fifteen minutes, and Kya wondered whether it was Lin's stubbornness or skill that had made for such a consistently destructive and unwavering descent; probably both. It was a minor miracle that neither of them had been hit by any of debris so far, although Lin was travelling blind, having pulled up a ledge of rock in front of her to redirect any would-be obstructions. Kya was left to fend for herself.

That said, she could not fault Lin's estimation of their descent time, and she judged that by now they were at least a third of the way down the slope, in a fraction of the time it would've taken them to walk. But walking was pleasant, calming even, and involved the minimal of environmental destruction, while this was enough to put even the calmest of souls on edge.

Regardless, she would make Lin sort the mess up when they reached the bottom, a brief glance over her shoulder confirming the destruction of the mountainside. If Lin's fits of anger could inspire this level of power, it would be foolish of her to not exploit it. The rock lurched suddenly, and Kya was thrown forward, landing on heavily on her hands. Lin lowered the barrier of earth she'd put in front of herself and shifted out of position, turning to face Kya, hand on hip.

"We can walk from here," she said authoritatively, sparing no attention to Kya's obvious discomfort. "I've shaved at least an hour and a half off this trek, so feel free to thank me any time now."

She turned and marched off the edge of the rock, jumping and landing on the ground with a hard thud. Kya heard her footsteps and scrambled off the boulder, scurrying hastily over to Lin's retreating back.

"Lin! You can't just leave the mountain like this."

"I don't see why not."

"Li- Lin!" she grabbed Lin by the shoulder and pushed her round, until they were both facing the mountainside.

There were deep skid marks were Lin's actions had ripped the earth apart, and the subsequent carnage sprayed out in all directions.

"You can't just leave it like this," Kya repeated.

"What do you want me to do? I can't move trees Kya."

"No, but at least," she surveyed the damage. "At least make it look... less like this."

"Kya, there's no point in that, at all. I mean-"

"Think of the wildlife Lin! You've just destroyed a beautiful habitat. Think of the pilgrims and hikers and anyone else who wants to come here. You've just ruined this gorgeous-"

"Enough! I get the point," she said angrily, slinging the rucksack off her shoulders and throwing it at Kya, who staggered to catch it, shocked at its weight.

"What have you got in here?"

"My uniform," replied Lin flatly. "Now be quiet I'm concentrating."

"You brought your uniform with you? Really?"

"Shut up Kya, do you want me to do this or not?"

"Okay," said Kya smoothly.

Lin scowled at her as she slammed her heel into the ground, open coat billowing around her. Kya watched in awe as the mountainside trembled, Lin's outstretched arms forcing the top soil in view to move and shift until it covered all but the faintest traces of their descent. The greenery, of course, was still scattered in all directions, but at least now it looked as if the mountain had a chance of recovering from Lin's aggression. She turned to Kya, eyebrows raised.

"Happy now?"

"I- uh- I guess."

"Good," said Lin, snatching the rucksack out of Kya's grasp and striding off in the direction of the station, without looking back.

\---

"Are you going to eat your food now?" Kya asked after a time.

"What?"

"Your food. You haven't eaten yet, you need to."

"Kya, honestly I don't see why- "

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," recited Kya studiously."You said you had food in your bag- you should eat it."

Lin shifted the backpack and rummage in it with one hand, breaking the rhythmic pattern the pair had previously been walking in.

"I don't like this," she said, pulling out a packet. "I don't need you lecturing me on animals and health and whatever it is stupid hippies like you are into. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, and accepting the consequences of my actions. Do you understand?"

Kya nodded but said nothing, while Lin wrestled with the packaging, before turning to walk once again as she ripped the top open.

"And the fact I am eating," Lin continued, mouth full, "Has nothing to do with you."

Kya nodded once more, the corner of her lips curling into a small smile.

"Of course."

\---

They stared at the platform morosely. It was completely empty, as was the café, a small closed sign resting over the entrance. The station clock chimed loudly, only emphasising the length of the waiting time the pair would have to endure. 

Thanks to Lin's handiwork they'd arrived over an hour early, something neither had apparently  anticipated, and now they stood bored on the platform. Kya kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other, finally putting her bag on the floor and sighing loudly in an attempt to voice her frustrations. Lin leant against one of the platform pillars, face set hard- she did not respond to Kya's sigh. A full fifteen minutes passed before the latter attempted to breach Lin's silence again.

"You know," she started, "We wouldn't have got here so early if you hadn't insisted on rock-surfing all the way down the hill."

"It saved time," replied Lin, without looking at her.

"It smashed apart half the mountain."

"I _fixed_ that."

Kya gave her the best scathing look she could muster, before stooping to sit on the platform. She folded her legs, resting her elbows against her knees. Lin turned to her inquisitively.

"What?" began Kya. "It's not like there are benches here to sit on."

"There's one in front of the station."

"We've already been through the ticket booth."

"Well then deal with standing up. You look like a child down there."

"Oh yes, because there are just _so many_ people watching."

Lin glared at her.

"Why don't you sit down as well? You don't look that comfortable."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

Lin pursed her lips in deliberation. Without warning, she dug her heel into the ground, and a square mound of earth bouncing up in front of it. She sat on it triumphantly, turning to Kya with a smug grin.

"Well, that's one way of doing it... Though you know you're probably breaking private property laws," said Kya with a sly grin.

Lin's face fell from pride to anger as she began to plot Kya's murder.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! You're Chief of Police, you can do anything you like! I know, don't worry."

As if on cue, a small man came running out onto the platform, presumable from the ticket booth at the station's entrance.

"Excuse me, ma'am! Excuse me!"

"What!?"

"You, uh-" the man stuttered at Lin's whiplash manner, and glanced nervously at Kya for reassurance.

"I don't think the man wants you to do that to his station Lin," she crooned.

The earth fell neatly back in place as she stood, and the man nodded gratefully to Kya, before giving Lin the briefest of glances and turning to walk away. Lin took a deep breath as she rounded on her companion, who was visibly struggling to bite back an 'I-told-you-so.'

"Don't even think about it, Kya."

Kya's eyes opened wide, in mock-hurt at the accusation.

"I have no idea what you mean."

\---

"I'm going to the toilet," Lin announced half an hour later.

Kya looked up from her sixth read-through of the timetable pamphlet, and inspected the station clock.

"Okay. We've only got a little while until the train turns up now anyway, so I may as well go too. Where are they again?"

"Right near the ticket booth," said Lin, as Kya stood up, brushing the dirt off the back of her clothes. "There's only one lady's though, so you'll have to wait."

Kya scowled, but offered no reply as she picked up her rucksack and threw it over one shoulder. She followed Lin closely, until they were almost at the station's entrance. There she hovered near the ticket booth while Lin silently walked into the toilets. Kya went to make her seventh attempt at understanding the station timetable, but Lin returned just moments later, lips in a thin line of disapproval. Kya raised an eyebrow.

"There's someone in there."

"Oh," responded Kya, struggling to see why that explanation warranted Lin's look of distaste.

"It's a child."

"So?"

"They're crying."

Realisation broke over Kya's face and she let out a long 'oh' of understanding. Now that did explain why Lin was looking so disgruntled. She nodded at Lin, and walked slowly into the toilets, followed hotly by the police woman. The toilet itself was cornered off, surrounded by a cubical, while the sink and hand tissues were still accessible. Muffled sobs were coming from beyond the thin dividing wall, and Lin coughed in discomfort.

"My, uh, my friend is here. She'll be able to help you."

Kya went slowly over to the cubical door, ignoring Lin and knocking on it gently. The child gave a small jump but said nothing.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked gently.

The child made no reply, sniffing quietly.

"Now, now," said Kya playfully, "If you don't tell me I shall have to guess. And," she continued with a smile, "I shall probably guess wrong. I'm not very bright like that."

There was a small giggle from behind the door.

"Let me see now.....Did someone scare you?"

"Uh-uh."

"Hmm, did you miss your train?"

"Did your parents miss the train?"

The small break down of sobs from behind the cubical indicated Kya's accuracy.

"Shhh, shh, there, there sweetpea, it's okay, I'm here now."

The sniffs continued from behind the door, as Kya attempted to calm the weeping child, and Lin shifted her footing, visibly uncomfortable. Eventually, she patted Kya gently on the shoulder, mouthing 'This isn't working' and nodding towards the cubical. Kya glared back angrily, attempting to point out to Lin that she'd been the one to ask for help in the first place. To be honest, it was a blessing that Lin had been able to swallow her pride and ask for her at all- spirits knows what state the poor child would be in now if Lin had been the one trying to help her.

"How long have you been here sweetpea?"

A small girl's voice mumbled something akin to "I don't know". The words and sniffs slurred into one, as the she struggled to control her speech.

"Well you don't need to worry, Auntie Kya's here now. If you could just open this door for me then-"

"The train's coming!"

"What?"

"The train's coming," repeated Lin, face frozen in panic, as the child broke out into full on sobs once more. She choked a plea of desperation from behind the cubical door, begging Kya to not leave her, and Kya's eyes widened at the combined urgency of the train and the child's fear of abandonment.

"How do you know?" she asked Lin hurriedly, struggling to maintain her usual demeanour.

Lin nodded at the ground, where her now bare toes wiggled.

"Well- I don't know- do something then!"

"Like what Kya?"

"Stop the train!? I don't know Lin, you've got to do something!"

"Oh, and how do you propose I do that exactly?" Lin asked sarcastically, voice rising as she misinterpreted Kya's panic for anger.

"You're a metal bender! Bend the tracks!"

"Kya, as you were so keen to point out earlier, that would be breaking a number of private property laws that-"

The screeching of the train's brakes drowned out the rest of her speech, and the child's wailing grew even louder.

"Shh, shh, Kya's here sweetpea," said Kya softly, before turning to Lin, "Lin you stop that train right now. I _know_ the next one is not until tomorrow and I will _not_ leave her."

"You can't honestly expect me to-"

"Stall the train Lin. Or get on it alone. Your choice."

Lin was silent for a time, weighing up her options. Only at the noise of the train engine beginning again did she come to a conclusion.

"Fine."

She ran out of the toilets, reaching the platform just as the train began to move. There she stood, as if surveying the slowly departing train, and shifted her foot forward, trying to remain inconspicuous as possible. The train lurched suddenly to the side, and the few people on the platform froze. All was still while the train engine died down again, the driver having the good sense to not argue with the large chunk of earth now digging into the side of one of the carriages. Those on the platform hovered still, while shouts from the driver's compartment and other carriages echoed out of the train.

Lin had been as subtle as she could manage, all things considered: the earth was only visible from below the platform, if one peered into the gaps between the step onto a carriage and the tracks beneath, and the rubble was so messy due to her elaborate masquerading of earthbending as 'person-who-had-just-slipped-and-was-regaining-balance' that it would be hard to argue that anyone, earth bender or not, had completely the action deliberately.

 That did not stop her biting her inside cheek in worry. The longer she stood on the platform, the higher the chance of her being caught, and she had a mind to shuffle quietly back into the toilets. She began to move, but stopped in her tracks as a team of three station officials stepped out onto the platform, including the man from the ticket booth earlier. They marched towards her, determined. 

She weighed up her chances of escaping uncaught, though at the risk of her identity being discovered- which knowing her reputation it inevitably would be- valiantly accepting her misdoings seemed like the safest course of action if she were to save face. She steeled herself against the inevitable onslaught, when suddenly Kya appeared, the small girl holding her hand.

"Hey!" Kya shouted, waving her hand, "Hey! Excuse me, over here!"

The men turned, giving Lin the opportunity she needed. The earth bender quickly shifted her stance, slamming her feet together as the earth poking into the train's side was dragged back. The train rocked once more, before settling stable on the tracks.

They shifted their glances between the two objects of attention, Lin keeping her face still while Kya walked over to them. The man from the ticket booth opened his mouth to speak, but Kya interjected, loudly explaining the child's situation, her casual tones and endless stream of words lulling those around her back into a sense of security. The remaining travellers began to walk again, going about their business, while Kya's endless babbling provided Lin with the escape she needed. She hopped onto the train and near sprinted to the safety of lockable toilets. There she hid there for a full twenty minutes until the train began to pull away, praying simultaneously that she remained undiscovered and that Kya actually made it on board.

Unlocking the door with relief at the train's momentum, Lin wandered lazily down the corridors, loathed to knock on the door of each small concealed compartment, but eventually concluding it was her only means of finding Kya. She interrupted at least four conversations and two rather more physical discourses before she finally found her, tucked away in an end carriage, perfectly calm. She called gently when Lin knocked on the door, and the metal bender had all but sagged with relief as she staggered into the compartment, throwing her backpack onto the bench opposite Kya and slumping down next to it.

"Don't ever ask me to do that again."

"I didn't ask you to do anything; I gave you a choice."

Lin scowled, but made no reply.

"That doesn't mean I'm not grateful to you for stalling the train," Kya continued, nodding at Lin in thanks.

"Good," huffed Lin, "You should be." 

She shoved her back-pack into the corner of the seat, and lay down on the bench, arms behind her head while the back-pack served as a pillow. Her knees bent upwards as she stared at the ceiling.

"The child was fine, by the way," said Kya.

"I'm glad she was safe," Lin replied with disinterest.

"It turns out her parents had been waiting in the station office that whole time- apparently they made an announcement and everything. She'd just been too scared to show herself."

"Mhm."

"Fine, you know what," snapped Kya, patience lost, "If you're going to be this unresponsive the whole journey then I'm not even going to try."

"Kya, I just broke the law for you!"

"I said I was grateful!"

"That doesn't make it right!"

"Lin," hissed Kya, voiced hushed as a couple brushed past the carriage door. "I'm sorry I put you in a difficult position, okay? And I'm grateful that you chose to help me. I really am. Thank you."

Lin's scowl did not shift, but she sucked in a breath, loathed to admit to either Kya or herself that the water bender's gratefulness and genuine apology was the first she'd received in months.

"You're welcome," she replied curtly, before turning back to the ceiling and intently staring at a smudge in the paint.

\---

Kya sighed and looked out into the darkness.

The train didn't arrive at Republic City until 1:30am, not for hours, and she should have tried to get some sleep. But she couldn't, despite herself. Her mind kept wandering back to the hot springs, Lin's body so utterly decimated from the contiguity of battle. She had felt the tears in her muscles and the freshly healed fissures of bone as she'd worked, though through good sense had not mentioned it at the time. Instead, she'd silently thanked the spirits that Toph had had the foresight to install a medical unity of the police force. 

But it was apparent that Lin had pushed their aid away once the necessities were patched up, sacrificing her own health and comfort for the sake of her subordinates. Everyone knew untreated wounds scarred, and even the best healer could do nothing about scar tissue. It was self-sacrificing to the point of absurdity, especially as any half-decent medic could've worked their way through Lin's remaining tissue damage in under an hour. Yet, evidently, this blatant disregard for help was something Lin considered second-nature: of course she wouldn't use the healers once she was functional, not when there was work to be done. And knowing Lin's 'justice-never-rests' attitude, there was always work to be done.

She looked over at the police woman, who still lay on the seat opposite, her hands behind her head and eyes shut as she supported herself. Kya glanced at her own bulging luggage, which was taking up half the length of bench she was sitting on, and wondered if she could do the same. Pushing her rucksack up against one corner, she went to lie down. Her legs curled into her as she tried to make herself fit, but the luggage still dominated, and she was left half-hanging off the seat. Sighing, she moved again, trying to lie on her back this time. This way, at least, she was fully supported, but again her legs were forced into a tight bend, her knees pointing upwards. They would cramp within minutes.

"What are you doing?" asked Lin without opening her eyes.

"I'm, uh- "

Kya sat back up on the bench, and leant her head against the window.

"Nothing. Did I wake you up?"

 "No," responded Lin, sitting up and blinking, "I wasn't sleeping anyway."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a time, Lin starting out the window and Kya at the floor.

"How do you do it?" asked Lin abruptly, turning to look at Kya.

"Do what?"

"All that,"- she waved her arms- " _People_ business."

"What you mean?" replied Kya, chuckling. "How do I talk to people?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I don't know. Be pleasant, smile? You know, you could try smiling once in a while."

"I do smile!" protested Lin, crossing her arms.

"Well there we are then, smile, be nice. Go on, I bet you could."

Kya smirked as Lin twitched the corner of her mouth.

"Look, there's no point," she eventually said, unfolding her arms in exasperation. "I just don't see why I should feign some elaborate emotion just so people won't mind talking to me."

"People aren't going to want to talk to you if you're angry the whole time Lin, that's just a fact."

"I'm not angry!" she snapped, angrily.

Kya pursed her lips, but once more good sense took over and she said nothing, letting Lin simmer in her own frustrations.

"Everyone's just scared of me because that stupid armour," she continued, nodding towards the adjacent rucksack.

Kya thought back to Lin's dismissive behaviour towards the couple yesterday, and ventured the suggestion that perhaps it was a little more than her admittedly imposing armour that put people off. Lin huffed and puffed, but eventually conceded to herself that Kya might have a point. After all, Saikhan never seemed to have difficulty socialising, and even his juniors talked to him with a far more casual air than they addressed to her. It wasn't just Lin's underlings that were afraid of talking to her either; _everyone_ was afraid to talk to her. Towards the end, even Tenzin had started approaching her like he was having to dance on eggshells- but in hindsight maybe that was to avoid his own little secrets spilling out than any fear of Lin's nature.

"It's just me then," she finally concluded, after a suitably long strop. "Everyone's just scared of _me_."

"I'm not."

"Yeah but- but you don't _count_ ," said Lin, completely oblivious to the weight of Kya's words. "You can talk to everyone Kya. Even children. Children! Children run away from me normally, did you know that? They actually run away. I bet children never run away from _you._ Hell, that kid at the station actually begged you to stay with her."

Her speech dropped off suddenly, and Kya could feel the painfully familiar question hanging in the air.

"Say, Kya?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you have a family? I mean, you're great with children."

"It was- It was never really an option."

"Oh," said Lin, her hand over her mouth, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise-"

"No, no it was nothing physical," responded Kya, with a wave of her hand. "I just- Well, I mean, I travel a lot so it's never been very practical, and you know how traditional the water tribes are, so..."

"But- But even if marriage was an issue, there must have been someone who wouldn't mind looking after the kids while you went off occasionally. I mean, I know since Katara started working within the Northern Water Tribe the whole gender roles thing has been almost eradicated- she hated the ridiculous things- and I can't imagine Tonraq would ever try to reinstate them in the South."

"The- The gender roles weren't the issue."

"Then what?"

"It was just..." 

Kya sighed.

"I never wanted to marry the right people."

"Why?" said Lin, smirking and leaning forward in a taunt. "Were they all thieves and rogues? Exiled Chieftains and jungle dwelling-hippies?"

"No, Lin. That's not what I meant."

Lin leant back and said nothing else, caught off-guard by the sudden assertiveness, but continued to stare at Kya expectantly, waiting for her to speak on her own accord.

"They- I mean-" Kya sighed again, and turned to face the window. "They were women."

"What?"

"They were women," she said, catching Lin's gaze in the reflection. "All the people I wanted to be with were women."

Lin stifled a cough and turned away from her. Both were silent while Lin got her bearings, until the sudden appearance of passing lamp lights outside and the possibility of other travellers joining the compartment with them prompted her into further action.

"But surely- There must- There must have been places you could have adopted from or-"

"Don't you think we tried?!" snapped Kya, whirling round with a face like fury. Lin recoiled like she'd been bitten by a dog. She sat still, scared even, expecting Kya's brand of anger to match her own explosive tantrums, but instead the other said no more and turned back to the window. Lin rolled her lips inwards before trying again.

"Kya-"

"Look, Lin," said Kya, voice quiet. "I tried, okay? I went half across the world to try and find a child. But people like me don't get to have families, okay? Single mothers are frowned on at the best of times, two mothers aren't even let into the orphanage. Do you understand?"

"But, surely Aang..."

"Dad carefully omitted that small domestic matter from ever being on Republic City official records," Kya spat with distaste, "Trust me, I've checked. And don't say it's something I could have gone to Tenzin about; I've tried that as well. He always told me there was something more important to attend to."

The brakes screeched and the noise of the station poured through the opening carriage doors.

"Kya? Is that why-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Lin," she interrupted.

Lin nodded and lent back in her seat. She of all people understood the value of privacy.

People began to file onto the train, far more than there had been at the previous station. She watched the door to their compartment guardedly, should any unsuspecting passenger dare disturb their privacy. Finally, when all who needed to had boarded the train, it began to slowly crawl and the few who had remained on the platform turned to leave. There were surprisingly few waving families and friends, especially compared to the train's earlier stops; those who travelled at night usually travel alone.

"The stations are getting bigger," she prompted. "We must be nearing the city now."

"Mhm."

Both were silent as the train picked up speed , the inky darkness slowly enveloping the artificial lights.

"Kya?" she attempted again,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kya sighed, more exasperated than angry.

"It's fine. The whole affair's dead and buried now anyway. Besides," she continued, "It didn't end well. A child thrown into the mix would only have made it worse... Tends to make me think everybody had a point."

"What? No! No, you mustn't say that!"

"Lin, honestly, it's okay. Anyway, I've got my beautiful niece now, and I can love her all the more for it."

Lin's lips twitched, as she suddenly understood the full extent Kya's attachment to her niece and silently forgave her for lying about her journey to Republic City earlier.

"Still," she began, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, and I think that you of all people deserved to get what you wanted. Okay?"

She finished the sentence aggressively despite her best efforts, though Kya didn't seem to mind. She just stared at Lin , face blank.

"Thank you," she eventually said, voice forced level while her heart raced a mile a minute. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

It was half past two in the morning when the train rolled into the station, late again thanks to unplanned objects on the track and a signal failure two stops ago. The unyielding screech of the brakes lurching both women into consciousness, and Lin was almost physically throw off the seat with the engine's force. Kya recovered quicker than her, hauling herself off the seating and clutching at her luggage, wrestling it onto her back while Lin sat in a daze.

"We're here," prompted Kya, nodding in the direction of the window.

Lin stared blankly at Kya, out of the window, and back at Kya again. Kya held out her hand to help Lin up.

"Come on," she said, as she helped Lin haul herself upright. "You need to get some sleep before work this morning."

Lin squinted at her as she pulled her bag off the bench, not bothering to haul it over her shoulder. They moved onto the platform in perfect silence, and only after walking a few paces in the bracing night air did Lin finally seem to perk up. She made an effort to shift the bag onto her back, handing her ticket over to the guard wordlessly as the pair pushed through the gate, while Kya thanked him quietly. They continued in unison for a time, walking down Republic City's darkened streets, Lin wrapping her coat close to her, Kya fighting with the cold as best she could manage.

Lin stopped suddenly.

"Oh, shit!"

Kya blinked at her, startled. "What?"

"I meant to change my clothes on the train."

"Oh," breathed Kya, almost in relief. "Come on Lin, it's nearly three in the morning. I think the nation will forgive you for not being in uniform at this hour."

Lin frowned at her, but picked up the pace once more.

"Still," she continued, as they walked alongside each other,"I don't like going out without uniform."

"Well, like I said, at three in the morning, I don't think anyone would blame you."

"Mhm."

They continued in silence. Lin's house was only a fifteen minute walk from the station, a perk of living in one of the city's oldest quarters, and it wasn't until the front door was in sight that she realise Kya still hadn't left her side.

"Kya?"

"Mhm?"

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"What?"

"I mean, I assumed you'd make a beeline for Air Temple Island..."

"Oh, no. If you must know, Tenzin and Pema don't _actually_ know I'm here."

Lin swallowed, the ease in which the couple were referred to almost pushing her to a flinch. Kya's eyes widened too, realising her mistake from the sudden look of distress on Lin's face. She waited tense for Lin's response, unsure of whether she might prompt an unnecessary escalation in her reaction.

"Oh."

She blinked in recovery, and Kya let out a breath. Only a few moments later did the metal bender focus on what Kya had actually said.

"Wait, what? What do you mean they 'don't know you're here?'"

"I mean, they don't know I'm here. I want it to be a surprise for Jinora. Well, all of them actaully."

"Kya, Jinora's one. I don't think she's going to-"

"Either way," interrupted Kya loudly, "I don't actually like staying on Air Temple Island."

"Oh, really?" inquired Lin, taking Kya's redirection of the conversation without question. She stopped outside her door and threw the rucksack on the ground, before rummaging inside for her keys.

"It's so... stuffy. And I'm pretty certain the Air Acolytes don't like me either."

"Mhm," Lin replied, standing up, keys in hand. "I know what you mean."

She unlocked the door, and stooped down to grab her bag, dragging it over the threshold before turning back to Kya.

"You didn't answer my question though. Where _are_ you staying tonight?"

"Well," Kya began, raising her arms in a gesture of explanation. "I mean, I haven't got anywhere booked but- I was just going to- I mean I _know_ where all the inns are so-"

"You haven't got anywhere have you?"

Kya dropped her arms.

"No. But! It really is alright. I do this sort of thing the whole time, and I nearly always find somewhere to stay. Besides, it is almost-"

"What do you mean 'nearly always?'"

"Look, Lin," said Kya, more authoritatively. "I don't question the way you do things."

"Oh, really?" scoffed Lin. "What was this whole trip about then, huh?"

"Lin!"

Lin pursed her lips and sighed.

"Forget it, I'm too tired for this. Are you sure you'll be able to find somewhere to stay?"

Kya nodded.

"Well...." Lin's voice trailed off and Kya started at her expectantly. "No, you know what, I'm sorry. I can't just leave you to wander around the city at this hour, spirits only know what might happen with you loose. You better come in."

"What do you mean, 'with me loose?'" said Kya half-sarcastic, as she walked through the threshold.

"I just-" Lin shut the door, as Kya put her rucksack on the floor by the coat stand. "That is-"

Kya raised her eyebrows, and chuckled at Lin's inability to back up her own disclaimer.

"What?" demanded Lin, wriggling out of her coat.

"Nothing," said Kya, a smile still on her lips. "Thank you for inviting me in."

Lin waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. I'll probably be gone when you wake up this morning anyway."

She led Kya through the short corridor of the single-floor building, past the living room and to the adjacent bedroom door.

"You can sleep in there tonight, it's got an en-suite though, so if you hear me clattering around at some point then....tough."

Kya snorted.

"Trust me, I've dealt with much worse than that."

She wandered in and sat on the bed, not bothering to turn on the light, deeming the yellow hue from the hallway to be enough.

"What about you?"

"I'll sleep on the sofa."

"What? No, Lin I can't-"

"Trust me, I'll be down at the station by half six  anyway, so really, it won't make much difference."

"Still..." replied Kya, not batting an eyelid at Lin's ridiculous work hours.

"Honestly, don't worry. Besides," she said with a smirk, "I got more sleep at the hot springs than I normal would all week, so I'm sure my body'll be able to take it."

"Hmmm...."

Kya began to fluff up the pillows from her place on the bed, and Lin wrapped on the door frame, taking it as direction to leave.

"Right," she said. "I'll leave you to it."

"Wait!" said Kya to Lin's retreating back. She stopped and turned. "What time will you get back?"

Lin shrugged.

"Late, probably. Don't wait up, there's spare keys in kitchen cupboard, just let yourself out and put the key through the letter box when you're done."

"Are you sure?"

Lin nodded.

"Okay... Goodnight."

"'Night."

\---

She wasn't sure what time it was when she woke, although there was barely any light was straining through the curtains and the room was still dark. The open door indicated the hallway was dark too, but on the opposite side of the room a faint glow was spilling out from under the bathroom door. Kya turned to face it, hearing a click as the shower began.

Maybe she should have offered Lin the bed, it was her house. And she'd been generous to give Kya somewhere to stay , under no duress to do so either. That _had_ surprised the waterbender, especially considering she'd quite genuinely not been fishing for anything. Her actual had plan had been to find a late night bar and ferment until morning, not that she would ever admit that to someone of Lin's esteem. She perked up as the shower clicked off again. That was quick- Kya's showers normally lasted a lifetime.

The door opened a crack, and Kya jumped in surprise, burying her head into the pillow and trying to feign sleep again. Lin wasn't fooled for a second.

"Shit, sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked, turning the bathroom light off. Kya looked up at her.

"Uh-" She swallowed dry at Lin's silhouette, wet hair hanging in loose waves to her collar bone and towel barely reaching below her hips. "No, it's fine."

"Hm," Lin said unconvinced. She shuffled  over to the other side of the room, Kya watching her warily, unsure of how obvious her expression was in the darkened room.

"Oh, by the way," Lin continued, turning back to Kya as she switched on the light in the hallway. "I'm not- Kya?"

Kya gave a start and made eye contact, Lin now visible in the hall lamp's glow.

"Kya, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm- Uh- I'm fine."

"Good. I'm going to be coming back at around ten o'clock tonight. I've decided to take your advice."

"Good," replied Kya, with a smile.

"And also, um- I've decided you can stay here for a while. If you want to."

"What? Lin, where's this come from?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still don't approve of your _total lack of planning_."

Kya pursed her lips.

"But, I didn't actual pay for any of the trip, aside from the train ticket and- I don't know, I feel-"

"Lin, if you feel obliged to do this then-"

"No! No. Well, maybe a little bit but... Oh, I don't know, do what you want!"

"Li-"

Lin turned, cutting Kya off as she shut the door forcefully.

Darkness took hold once more.

Kya sighed, and wriggled under the blankets. She should've just taken the offer and been grateful, instead of questioning the sudden change in Lin's judgement. Because now she felt not only obliged to accept, but guilty for spurring such negativity. Lin had made no small move offering her a place to sleep throughout the entirety of her stay in the city, especially considering it would mean one of them sleeping on the sofa during the five day run up to Jinora's birthday. Maybe they could alternate? But then again, Lin's bed _was_ a double. Maybe they could...

She sighed into the pillow again and rolled over. This was so stupid. And the worst thing was, she didn't even _want_ Lin. Not for herself anyway. All she wanted was for Lin to regain her autonomy, for her to find her feet and... And be happy again. There was a part of her that was open to the idea, Kya knew it, and if she could just tap into that, then...

And besides, there was no point telling Lin how she felt- that is if she felt anything for the metal bender at all, which she didn't. Much. Lin would only misinterpret whatever she was trying to say, think Kya was only acting on her own intentions and that she never really cared, that cultivated cynicism holding fast, especially in the face of the previous year. Kya had heard from her mum that Toph had continued travelling, with no plans of returning to the city, while Katara herself was so wrapped up training the new Avatar that she'd moved back to the South Pole permanently, and Tenzin was- Well, Tenzin was being Tenzin.  Who did that leave? Fate had already caused so much of Lin's life to fracture, and if Kya could just help her piece herself together, recollect herself bit by bit then... then that would be more than enough.

\---

Sunlight saturated the room orange through the curtains, and Kya tugged on the blankets, pulling them over her head. She'd been in a state of half-dreaming for almost an hour now, not that she had any clue how long she'd been lying there. She rolled over a few more times, trying to block out the glare, until eventually she drew back the blankets with a huff and stared up at the ceiling. Trust Lin to have no clocks in her bedroom. What time she been woken? Half five? Six? Either way, the autumn sun wouldn't fully rise until at least seven, but after that it remained constant until roughly the same time in the evening. Only a twelve hour period to guess from then.

She wrestled with the thought of getting up, eventually conceding she couldn't stomach Lin finding her still in bed when she returned that evening. At some point during her incoherent broken sleep Kya had decided she would take Lin up on her offer, and not just for guilt reasons. It was practical and, moreover, free. Now that _was_ important.

Still, she thought as she wriggled out of bed, turning around to carefully make it, she would try to repay Lin in some way. Even if it was just, cleaning, or tidying, or anything. Maybe cooking? Yeah, from the small glimpse she'd had, Tenzin hadn't been exaggerating when he complained about Lin's inability to feed herself.

She rummaged around in one of Lin's cupboards trying to find a towel, eventually finding the linen in a draw under the bed. And washing. She could do Lin's washing for her. Mum had taught her how to wash using waterbending back at the South Pole, surely that would come in useful. She striped and put her clothes on the bed, not bothering to close the door when as she hung her towel on the rack and stepped into the shower.

Yeah, cooking Lin a nice hot meal was the least she could do.

\---

Lin trudged along the pavement, coat flapping in the night wind as she shivered, cold despite her full suit of armour. She didn't know if Kya would be waiting at home. It had dawned on her not three steps after slamming the door in Kya's face that she had overreacted. The waterbender had every right to be surprised, especially given Lin's opposition to the trip to the springs and her general- Well, her general opposition to everything. That trip had turned out better than she's expected too. 

True, she'd returned to twelve hours worth of dubiously managed papers and Saikhan's irresponsible decision to put desk clerk Lu in an interrogation cell with the Guan-Ji boys but, although she would never tell Kya, part of her had actually enjoyed it. The sprightliness of her once tender muscles did nothing to harden her uncharacteristically optimistic mood either.

The walk to her house from the police station was over twenty minutes, and as Lin soldiered on against the drizzle she wondered what Tenzin was doing. Not that the little shit crossed her mind often. She was still angry at him, she always would be, but, ever since that day in the kitchen with Kya she'd been able to, not quite forget about it, but- But focus herself on different things. It had made his stupid existence hurt less.

Maybe that was why she didn't totally loath Kya's company. Yes, she could be exhausting and annoying and never shut up but, she was a distraction. A proper one too, not like work. And she was pleasant, cheery, genuinely nice to be around, despite her totally annoying unpredictability. In all honesty, Kya was one of the few people that Lin felt genuinely comfortable around. She suspected that was a gift bestowed upon Aang's family members alone; it certainly wasn't something possessed by any of her relatives.

She rounded the corner to the city's old quarter and walked  a little straighter, uncrossing her arms and taking bigger steps. The neighbourhood had had one of the worst crime ratings in the United Republic until Lin moved in, and even now she was heavily conscious of her authority. She fumbled with the keys in her coat pocket until she reached the door. 

For a long time nearly all the locks in the city had been made out of steel, and the resulting corruption in the metalbending police force had caused Toph no end of difficulties. Her mother's stubbornness and infallible distaste of politics had allowed the situation to escalate for far too long, and only on her retirement and Lin's decision to pressurise the council into issuing solely platinum locks had any real headway been made. In fact, Lin had been far more effective throughout her career in reducing crime levels than Toph had ever been. Although, as certain individuals liked to point out, her mother had been far more effective at dispensing of the perpetrators.

The key slide into the lock and Lin took a breath before opening the door, holding out hope for Kya's company despite the discouraging darkness looming behind the adjacent living room window. She was immediately hit with the sound of frying and the soft hum of her oven, as light spilled out of the kitchen's open door and into the otherwise dark hallway. Kya was still here, and Lin hid her smile in the darkness, turning her back to close the front door and shake the damp out of her coat as Kya called from the kitchen.

"Lin!" exclaimed Kya, poking her head round the door frame. "You know, I almost thought you'd changed your mind!"

"No," said Lin, hanging the coat up on the stand. "I'm here."

"Good, you're just in time. A moment later and I would've had to serve this reheated.... Or burnt, I guess."

Lin sauntered into the kitchen and plonked herself down on one of the chairs, noting in awe the set table, complete with a small vase of flowers and napkins.

"Kya, you really shouldn't have."

"Nonsense. It was incredibly kind of you to offer me a room here, and the least I can do is reciprocate some gratitude."

"But you already paid for the-"

"I didn't pay for anything," she reminded Lin as she carefully pushed the pan's contents onto two plates. "They owed me a favour, I just cashed in on it, that's all."

She laughed as she spoke, unfazed when opening the still hot oven and pulling the tray of vegetables out with her mittened hands.

"Still," continued Lin, "This is- This is very generous of you...On top of the holiday and everything."

The vegetables were pushed onto the plate alongside the fried food, Kya then removing the oven gloves and bringing both plates over, placing one in front of Lin and one at the empty seat for herself.

"Oh, are calling it a holiday now?" she said, grinning. "I thought it was still considered an unwelcome interruption to your work."

Lin pursed her lips, feeling her openness rebuffed with mockery and recoiling. She skewered a piece of carrot with her chop sticks.

"I didn't _hate_ it."

Kya opened her mouth to retort, but the change in Lin's tone stopped her. They sat in silence for a short while, Kya getting up briefly to turn off the oven at Lin's concern of her gas bill, before sitting back down without a reply. She finished before Lin and watched intently as police woman ate, conscious of the metal bender's retracted openness and her own hand in the matter.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I- What?"

"You're staring," repeated Lin, scooping the last of the food into her mouth. "Why, worried you're giving me food poisoning?" she asked, no sign of joke as she made the small jab she felt Kya had earned.

"I was- Oh, forget about it."

She picked up the plates and carried them over to the sink, running the tap before gathering up the rest of the now cooled cooking utensils. Lin made no effort to move as she washed the dishes, sitting at the table and twirling the flowers in the vase, attempting to form an apology for inflicting Kya with her frustrations again- if she had a penny for every word she regretted she'd be richer than the Earth Queen by now.

"Did you buy these?" Lin inquired absentmindedly, attempting to broker even ground and shift the conversation onto appropriately apologetic terms.

"No," replied Kya, not turning around from the sink. "I picked them from one of the parks. I can't remember what is called now- The one near the water tribe food market."

"Lokir Park?"

"That's it."

"Huh- I didn't know we even had meadow flowers inside the city."

Kya glanced round. "What?"

"These are corn-chamomiles and oxlips, they're normally meadow flowers. They're blooming surprisingly late as well, especially considering the precipitation lately..."

"I- Uh- They took a bit of finding. Lin, how do you know all this?"

"Oh, um-" 

Lin looked up in surprise, almost blushing at the revelation of her indulgence. "I just- I'm just interesting in gardening, that's all. Is there a problem with that?" she continued defensively.

"No, no! Not at all. I just didn't expect it, that's all..."

"Yeah, well..." Lin began, but she failed to find a suitable retort and swallowed her sentence in a moment of uncharacteristic reticent.

"But, you don't have a garden here..."

"I know that!"

"Or potted plants, though. Or, anything!"

"I'm working most of the time," said Lin, waving her hand in disinterest as Kya finished the washing up and turned to face her, palms resting against the counter.

"Seriously Lin? You're so dedicated to your work you deny yourself potted plants? Really?"

"Kya, you know the job keeps me busy," she retorted defensively.

"Oh yes, I think the whole city knows how busy your job keeps you."

"I'm sorry?" replied Lin, affronted at Kya's sarcasm.

"Seriously?" Kya pushed back, Lin's earlier jab at her not yet forgotten. "Spirits, you've got a martyr complex the size Ba Sing Se."

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," replied Kya, voice rising to match Lin's. "That you work yourself to the bone and-"

"I took time off the trip!" Lin interrupted.

"That you work yourself to the bone for no good reason," repeated Kya, unwavering, "And deny yourself anything that you might enjoy and push away everyone who tries to help you!"

"No good reason? Oh, I'm sorry, does the safety of an _entire city_  not count as a good enough reason to you?"

"The people don't all rely on you alone!"

"Of course, they do! I keep this city safe Kya! Not the grubby little council, whatever Tenzin tells you. I keep this city safe. Me!"

"Oh, so you've got megalomania thrown into the mix as well? Spirits Lin, you are not the only one in charge here! Do you know how hard my brother works? Do you know how hard everyone works to keep this city going? Stop acting like you're a champion to this city, because you're not! For spirits' sake Lin, it's no wonder you've got no one left. You're more job than human."

Kya's unexpected viciousness hit her like a slap in the face and Lin stared at her wide-eyed, mouth hanging open in silence. Kya seemed to realise her mistake too, and her own eyes widened in horror as Lin sat back down in her seat. She covered her forehead with her hand, elbow bent resting on the table, eyes hidden.

"Oh, spirits- Lin," Kya attempted, already away of the futility of her efforts, "I didn't..."

"If that's what you think, then why don't you leave?" interrupted Lin.

"What?"

"If that's what you think," Lin repeated, moving her hand away from her face and slamming it on the table, "Then why don't you leave!?"

"Lin, I-"

"Get out of my house Kya. I don't know what you want with me, I don't know what you're trying to achieve here, but seeing as I'm still such a martyr driven megalomaniac, it clearly isn't working!"

"Please, Lin I-"

"You know, I really thought you wanted to be my friend! I thought 'Oh Kya's been so kind to me lately, I really should repay her and put up with her and all her _totally annoying bullshit'_  but you know what? Fuck it! I can't tell if I'm a fucking pity parade to you or some pent up demon you're intent to embarrass for your own amusement, but whatever it is, I don't need it!"

"Lin, I want to try and help you-"

"Oh, so I'm a fucking search and rescue case now am I?"

"No, Lin-"

"Piss off."

Lin stood up, pushing the chair back and marching into her bedroom, slamming the door shut like a child in a tantrum. Kya remained standing motionless in the kitchen, silently congratulating herself on fucking up so spectacularly. Trust Lin's bloody self-righteousness to get in the way of everything; trust her stupid pain-turned-anger to blow up in Kya's face; trust Kya's heart to race every time they were in the same room.


	5. Chapter 5

Kya didn't move from the table until gone midnight. She didn't even know why. It was like they were waiting each other out, both trying to see how long it would take for the other to apologise. Except, of course, Kya knew Lin wouldn't apologise. Why should she? What had she actually done aside from be her stupid sensitive self? It had been Kya's own bloody meddling that had led to this. 

Spirits, why the fuck had she said that? It was no lie that Lin's work was her life, and she'd just undermined the one thing on this planet that Lin seemed remotely happy with. She could've kicked herself. And all this bloody time she was under impression she was able to help Lin, bring her back to life. It foolish of her to even try. Lin had all the support she needed in that fucking police station.

The realities of the situation, however, slowly dawned on Kya as she recomposed herself. All her belongings were in Lin's bedroom; the bathroom was in Lin's bedroom. Like it or not, if Lin was serious about her leaving, she would have to come face to face with Kya before they could part. In that knowledge, Kya set about approaching in what she believed would be the most sensitive way.

She rummaged about in Lin's living room, finding scrap paper to write on and a pencil in the bureau. Her apology hastily scrawled on the page and note now in hand, she stood outside Lin's door, almost shaking. She let out a breath, this time a result of nervousness more than hurt, and slid the paper halfway under the crack on the door before withdrawing. Kya turned to return to the kitchen, but at the opening of the door she glanced back.

"Lin, I-"

"I'm sorry," Lin blurted out, and as Kya returned she realised that the only light on Lin's face was that from the hallway- she'd been awake sitting in the dark.

"Lin, what? No, I need to... Have you been crying?"

Lin swallowed, folding her bare arms against her chest, hugging them close against the white of her tank top. She looked at her feet and shuffled against the door frame.

"I couldn't sleep."

That was as much as she was willing to admit. But Kya had seen her cry once before, and the puffy eyes and that small red blotch over her nose gave her away far more than her voice ever could.

"Oh, Lin..."

Kya reached out, putting one hand on Lin's shoulder, stooping to try and make eye contact. Lin shrugged her off unceremoniously.

"I don't need your pity," she said.

"I'm not offering my pity."

"Hmph."

"...Lin, look. I'm sorry for what I said. It was cruel of me, and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Why are you apologising for that!?" Lin snapped, angrily, "It's all true isn't it!?"

"Are you angry at me for apologising!?" Kya replied, moving away, affronted. 

"I...Oh, never mind."

"No, tell me," said Kya, voice softening. "I've upset you, I _keep_ upsetting you..."

Lin turned her face away, staring intently at the wooden door frame.

"I should be the one apologising," she said, picking at a chip. "I keep snapping at you for no reason."

"Well, how about we both apologise then, hm?"

"No, because you don't need to!" Lin looked up, trying to level her voice again. "I mean, okay, fine you acted like a cunt back there, but so did I! And you were the one that came to apologise. And you've been wonderful to me this whole time and I don't know what to do and I just keep saying stupid things and throwing tantrums and- And you think I don't know I'm acting ridiculous all the time? That I'm so attached to this job it hurts? Because I do! I know when I'm acting like a prissy little child, I know this job defines me, I do, but... Look, no one's ever... No one's ever been this kind to me before okay? Tenzin always used to run off when I got angry, and Mum ignored me, and Aang stopped caring once that drama with the bloodbenders kicked off and..." She exhaled steadily. "And I don't know how to react to it, alright? There, are you happy?"

Kya stared through her. She should've expected Lin's defensive mechanism to the unknown to be anger. Hell, Lin's defence mechanism to everything was anger. But this was still... unexpected. She hadn't anticipated Lin to be so frustrated. Kya had always assumed people had... Had failed Lin, not lived to her expectations and that her temperament was her way of punishing them all for it. _That_ would've been believable. But she had never expected this; she had never expected Lin to be so angry with herself.

"And it's even worse because I actually _want_ you to like me!" continued Lin frantically. "Because I _like_ talking to you and I _want_ you to stay, but I just don't know what to do when you do things like this for me and have nothing to give to you and I just..." She felt herself well up again, and sucked in a sharp breath before continuing."I don't deserve this sort of thing, okay?" she said, gesturing towards the kitchen. "I don't deserve that."

Again Kya leaned forward, placing her hand on Lin's shoulder, pulling her closer when Lin made no reaction, until her arms were wrapped around her neck. They stood in the door frame, Kya silent as Lin struggled against her own confliction, not wanting to pull away from the warmth and kindness of Kya's embrace but her hands falling limp next to her sides with uncertainty.

"It's okay," said Kya quietly into her ear, giving her a squeeze. Lin reached up a wrapped her arms under Kya's, palms flat on the water bender's back. She felt her fingers curl in desperation, almost tugging at the fabric of Kya's dress, the compassion of human comfort coursing through her for the first time in months. She buried her face in Kya's shoulder, hands almost clenched into fists as Kya's hair tickled nose, breathing in the faint scent of alyssum from her perfume with a sigh. Kya reached up one hand, placing it on the back of her head, running slender fingers gently through her hair as she lent her head against Lin's own. The cool air of her breath passed over Lin's neck and Lin swallowed dry for want of bursting into tears. "It's okay," repeated Kya softly, "It's okay."

The exposure of her vulnerability snapped in Lin suddenly and she pulled away. Kya responded, withdrawing in surprise. Lin shuffled into the door frame again as she folded her arms, face reddened from embarrassment now more than anything else, and Kya smiled gently in return, totally oblivious to Lin's uncharacteristic susceptibility.

 "I think you deserve some kindess," she began, resolutely, "I think you're incredible, and that you deserve every kindness everyone in this whole world gives you, okay? Now, go back to bed," she continued, in softer tones, "I can stay on the sofa tonight."

"What? No, no, you sleep on the bed I can-"

"Lin. You _deserve_ to at least sleep in your own bed tonight, okay?"

Kya smiled at her, and Lin nodded seriously in response. She leant back, hand resting on the door, ready to push it shut.

"Thank you Kya," she started, still embarrassed. "And I _am_ sorry for shouting at you. Really."

"Apology accepted," said Kya, laughing. "And I'm sorry for hurling absurdities at you. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Lin nodded again.

"Goodnight, Kya."

"Goodnight, Lin," Kya replied, smiling, "Sleep well." 

"I, uh," Lin stuttered, as stared at Kya's retreating back, "You too!"

\---

The rest of the week passed with relative calm. Lin remained true to her word regarding her working hours, and Kya entertained herself plenty within the city, the seedy bars and bright open parks providing the perfect contrast to keep her amused- for a few days anyway. She'd contented herself with perusing the market stalls each morning, picking up bits and pieces here and there, making small additions to Lin's cupboards when she deemed necessary. She also remained the sole cook during her stay, rustling up whatever she had bought at the market that day for their dinner. They ate together all but one night, when Kya had left a small note on the table explaining her absence and giving instructions on how to re-heat whatever she'd left in the oven. It made her wonder how the policewoman had ever survived on her own.

Lin herself had been surprisingly accepting of Kya's attempts to take care of her. She'd presented none, well, not much, of her usual self-imposed martyrdom, thanking Kya and insisting on doing the washing up, but rarely denying herself the kindnesses in the manner she had before. She hadn't even pushed the issue of bed swapping too far, insisting Kya spent her final night in the double bed but permitting them to switch up to that point. Kya noticed fondly on her third night that Lin had bought a small potted cactus and put it on her bedroom windowsill. Apparently she was getting some sense through that thick skull of hers after all.

They spent their final night eating in the lounge- Lin had come home even earlier than usual and Kya had made a light soup for the two of them, bringing the bowls into the room as Lin fiddled with the radio set.

"You know," she began, as Kya wafted into the room. "I'll never understand these things."

"What's there to understand?"

"I mean, I don't get how they work, I know that, and that's fine but- they're just so fiddly. It's like they were made for a child."

Kya laughed and set the soup of the coffee table, while Lin continued wrestling with the radio dial. There were no pro-bending matches on today, and picking up any other channel was proving a difficulty. She stopped on a station glamorously titled 'Royal Radio' and withdrew to the seat next to Kya as a low alto voice crooned through the speaker.

"You moving up to Air Temple tomorrow then?" asked Lin, as they ate.

"Yeah," replied Kya sloppily, swallowing before continuing. "I'm going to bounce in and say hi, see if I can hitch a room before my train tomorrow."

"You can always come back here..."

"No, I've imposed enough as it is already. Besides, you've got to learn to cook for yourself eventually."

Lin rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

Kya turned back down to her soup, fixating on the spoon and as she blew it cold. She wasn't quite sure if Lin was joking or had been genuinely hurt by that one. Lin apparently wasn't either, and the silence grew as they both stared intently at their food, the announcer on the radio brazenly demanding a round of applause for their last performer.

"Kya?" Lin began, still not looking at her.

"Mhm?"

"You know what you were saying, on the train?"

Kya cringed.

"Lin..."

"No, no, I wasn't going to comment on anything, but just... If you wanted to push things further, you know, legally, then I could help." She blew over the top of her spoon, patiently waiting for Kya's reply.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah," replied Lin, looking up at Kya again. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm no lawyer, but I know what's needed for a strong case, and I know what counts as evidence and what doesn't, and how the courts work. More or less."

Kya took another sip of soup and pursued her lips in thought.

"I don't know Lin... It's very kind of you to offer, but I don't know, it seems a little... trivial."

"Kya, discrimination is no trivial matter! And it goes against all that Aang stood for, surely you must know that."

"No, I mean... The council has enough to worry about, not to mention the tension between the water tribes at the moment, I don't think... I don't think anyone would be that compelled to listen to a middle aged woman complain about not getting married, that's all."

"So don't petition about the marriage laws, petition about the discrimination you faced when trying to adopt."

"Lin, half of that was in the Earth Kingdom..."

"So petition the Earth Queen."

"Seriously Lin?" said Kya sarcastically, eyebrow raised as she set her bowl on the table. "Can you honestly expect me to believe the Earth Queen would give a crap about this?"

"But Kya, don't you see? You're not the only one who's gone through this, you can't be. And... And I don't know! I mean I thought Republic City was liberal, but I was going through some of the Civil Rights Laws at work yesterday and you're right, there's nothing there about preventing discrimination regarding these things and... I don't know," repeated Lin, voice softening as she lifted the bowl to her lips to take the final gulp. "It doesn't seem right. Even in a city like this, it makes me uncomfortable to know that sort of discrimination is legally acceptable."

Kya had to stop herself from letting out a smug retort. Of course. It was beginning to make _Lin_ uncomfortable.

"You expect me to believe that you didn't know your own city's Civil Rights legislation?"

"No, that's not it," began Lin, sensing the acidity in Kya's tone. "I mean, of course I learned them, I had to but... I've never considered situations like this."

Kya snorted, fully prepared to listen to the self-serving crap she'd gotten from her mother. 'I never thought about this' and 'I never realised it was a possibility'- loose translations for 'Why are you suddenly making me feel guilty?' in a form of paraphrasing usually reserved for the self-righteous.

"If I hadn't told you about me on the train you wouldn't have considered this at all, would you?"

Lin's face contorted.

"I... Well... No, no I probably wouldn't. But that's my fault. And I'm sorry."

Kya blinked.

"What?"

"It's my fault. I never considered this, and as a result people have undoubtedly been mistreated. And I'm responsible."

"Well," began Kya, heel-turning at the speed of light, "I wouldn't quite say you're responsible, at least not solely. I mean, come on, you weren't the one blocking my voice from being heard at council meetings were you? Or telling me these things were inconsequential?"

"Regardless, I have a duty to the people of this city, _all_ the people of this city, and I've failed them. So has the council. It needs fixing."

"So... Why do you need me?"

"Because... Because I don't want to get it wrong, okay? And besides, if we're going to do this properly, we need testimonies, proof, and we're certainly going to need more people to help. And I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly the best with people."

Kya smirked.

"Okay, I'll let you have that one."

She stood up, and collected the bowls.

"I don't know Lin, I'll think about it," she continued honestly, as she turned and walked to the door frame. "But if I do, I mean, if I do decide to stick my neck out for this, it will be here, in Republic City, and it will not be marriage laws, okay? I'm not ready to tackle that demon. Anti-discrimination laws only, got it?"

Lin nodded, brow serious. "Can I ask why?"

"Well, there's so much proof for one thing,"- here Lin opened her mouth to speak but as shushed with a wave of Kya's hand- "And because equal treatment of all is something Dad was keen on. We can claim we're just carrying on his work this way. It'll look better."

Lin smirked.

"See? You're good at this already."

\---

It was half past six in the morning when they parted ways. Kya had gotten up in order to catch the family in the midst of their celebrations, the Air Acolytes rising ceremoniously at five each morning, while Lin had gotten up that early simply because she was Lin.  They ate separately, Kya not bothering to shower and eating before Lin; Lin eating while Kya packed the remainder of her things. The dock to Air Temple Island was in the opposite direction to the Police Station, and both hovered awkwardly in the hallway before they left the house. Kya opened her mouth first.

"Thank you for having me, Lin, it was very generous of you."

"Uh, you're welcome. Have you given any thought to what I said last night?"

"What? No, it'll take me longer than an evening to make my mind up about this, you know that."

"Hmph."

"Oh, that reminds me. I know this is a bit out of the blue but, would you like to spend New Years with us?"

Lin blinked. She'd only ever spent New Year's with Tenzin's family twice, and that was when they were both dating.

"Erm," she began, swallowing. "I'm not sure."

"Oh, go on!" exclaimed Kya, before adding a reassuring. "Tenzin won't be there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's too busy faffing about with the Council or something, I don't know. The excuse he gave wasn't a very good one."

"I don't know Kya... They need someone to police the parade. If anyone was going to set off a bomb scare, that would be when they'd do it."

They'd in fact narrowly missed a terrorist attack last year, a direct result of Lin's sloppy head-in-the-clouds attitude following the Tenzin debacle. Well, attack may have in been a strong word in retrospect, it had just been a play to hijack the speaker system and spout crap, but even so.

"Well, you think about it, okay? I mean, otherwise we could all come down here, I guess."

"We?"

"Yeah, Mum, Bumi and me. Mum got so cross at Tenzin when he said he wouldn't go to the South Pole for New Years, it was so funny."

"Hmm."

"Oh come on Lin! It'll be fun! No Tenzin, just us girls and Bumi, it'll be a laugh."

"Maybe, but I know what you and Bumi are like when you get together."

"Well, you can keep us in line then, can't you? And if we came here Mum could stay with Tenzin and they can be boring together. You could police the celebrations or whatever and then go out with us, oh, go on. You can stay in the city this way too."

"Well, if you're coming here, there's not very much I can do to stop you, is there?"

Kya pursed her lips.

"No, no I guess there's not."

"I'll think about it," Lin said after a pause.

Kya smirked. "Meaning...?"

"Meaning, I'll think about it," repeated Lin firmly, turning to open the door. "As long as you promise to think about appealing properly regarding those anti-discrimination laws."

Kya huffed as she stepped out through the threshold, the autumnal chill and still grey sky filling her with everything but confidence.

"Fine. I'll think about it too. Why you think you can suddenly change anything is beyond me though."

"Well, I know it wouldn't be sudden, de facto change never is, but..."

"What?"

"De facto change, change on a social level. Laws actually being enforced, that sort of thing."

"Oh, okay. Well," continued Kya, already deciding Lin was pushing the legal jargon too far, "Like I said, I'll think about it."

"Good," said Lin, following her out the threshold and locking the door. "I'm glad."

"As long as you keep my New Year's suggestion in mind."

"You'll probably change your plans ten times between now and then anyway."

Kya snorted.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Well," said Lin, hands in pockets, "I guess, I'll, uh- I'll see you around?"

Kya almost rolled her eyes, smiling at Lin in quasi-exasperation. "Okay Lin, I'll see you around. Oh, and Lin?"

"Mhm?"

"It really was nice staying with you, I mean it."

Lin smiled warmly.

"It was nice having you stay with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just a note letting you know that, if you can't tell, you've officially made it to the end of the first section. Congrats man, well done with sticking with me here. In seriousness, because this is the end of the first section there's likely to be a bit of break before another update, so don't panic if I disappear for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Lin glanced up, the nervous tap on her office door having distracted her from filling in the rest of this year's reports. A frown formed. She'd specifically told those on desk duty that she was  _not_ to be disturbed until these reports were finished. Having to deal with Tenzin's family for the entirety of the New Year's period was bad enough; she would prefer tackle the ordeal without 57 incomplete personnel reports hanging over head.

The knock came again.

"Um, Ma'am?"

"I told you not to interrupt me this morning!" shouted Lin through the door, looking up from her work with exasperation.

"I know ma'am but um, Councilmen Tenzin's here to see you."

Lin's eyes narrowed as she exhaled.

"Tell me I want nothing to do with him.  _I'm busy._ "

"Oh for goodness' sake," came Tenzin's muffled voice from behind the door, "Let me handle this. Lin?"

The last word was punctuated, clear as he walked over and pressed an ear against the wooden panel.

"Go away, Tenzin."

"Lin, I need to talk to you, it's about New Year. I'm not sure if you know but-"

The door slid open and he rocked forward unceremoniously, narrowly avoiding crashing headlong into Lin, who stood, hands on hips, staring at him with a repressed grimace.

"I do know. Kya told me last week."

"She did?" Tenzin began, righting himself and drawing up to his full height. He clasped his hands behind his back. "I see. I didn't realise you two had become so close."

"Hm."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow, but Lin gave him no further explanation. There was a pause in the which the whole office turned static, the officers watching on with a mixture of curiosity and fear. The tension was practically palatable.

"Is that all?" began Lin, slowly.

"Not quite. In light of your new found closeness,"- Lin's snort of disgust here was ignored- "I was wondering if you might be able to shed some light on, shall we say a change of heart, that Kya's gone through?"

Lin pursed her lips.

"What your sister does in her spare time is none of my business. If you're that concerned, why don't you ask her?"

"I have, and she routinely refused to tell me anything."

"Then maybe she doesn't want you to know."

"Lin," continued Tenzin, again ignoring her obvious contempt, "She keeps turning up to council some of my meetings without telling me, asked to go through the records, have access to the written laws... She  _hates_ politics."

"Well," said Lin curtly, caught somewhere between the satisfaction of successfully given advice and the sad realisation that Kya had been to the city without telling her, "Maybe she just changed her mind."

"Lin, she isn't like that you know."

"No, I don't. Are we done here? I have work to do."

Tenzin inhaled.

"Yes, we're done. Thank you for your co-operation."

Lin snorted and slid the door shut, staring at the wooden panel in expectation as she listened to Tenzin's receding footsteps. Only when the hum of the office picked up again did she let out a shaky sigh and slink back to her chair, slumping into it with unceremonious relief. How dare he visit her here. This was her sanctuary, this was her building, and the fact he could just slip in and out like a spider made her skin crawl. They hadn't even give her forewarning. She would kill whoever was on the front desk.

And then there was Kya. They were seeing each other again in a few weeks, as per Kya's arrangement on the phone a few days ago. What with the whole family coming to Republic City Lin figured it would have been impossible for Kya to avoid her. Not that she had thought that Kya had any reason to avoid her in the first place. They'd parted on good terms, surely? But if that was the true then Kya would have visited her, wouldn't she? Or at least let her know she was in the city? Surely?

Lin sighed and picked up the pen. Maybe she just needed to learn some equanimity. Kya probably had her own things to do, none of which involved hanging around with grumpy policewomen. And that was fine. It really was. After all, just because Lin's friendship group came to a grand total of one, it didn't mean Kya should be expected to have such a limited wealth of human interaction. Kya probably had  _loads_  of friends, who she'd known for far longer than Lin, and who were far more important to her. And that really was fine.

Except it wasn't because she'd missed Kya ever since they parted, and until now she'd been berating herself for it every single day until the point of achieving almost infallible denial over the matter.

Why hadn't she even told Lin she was in the city? Lin wouldn't have pushed anything, they could've just talked on the phone or... _Anything._ Not that she'd called on Kya herself, but that was only because she knew she had a habit of over-attachment, something she had been well informed was a borderline loathsome trait. Hell, she'd scared off the first boy she'd ever liked by following him around all day and telling him he was beautiful; she was not going to let herself scare off her only friend thirty years later.

She started filling out the report again. The house had been so quiet since Kya left too, which was ridiculous in itself because she'd only been there a few days to begin with. And Lin's 'I'll-be-home-at-ten' routine had gone out the window; it wasn't like she particularly had anything to go home for once Kya left. The policewoman swore suddenly and scrunched up the paper in front of her, her scribble having slowly meandered off the line when she was consumed with thought. She pulled a new page off the pile and began methodically filling it in.

At least she was eating properly now though, or at least within as broader parameters as the station's canteen food would allow. And she'd freed up more time for her plants, so Kya's trip hadn't been a  _total_  waste. She'd comfort-bought a whole series potted plants about a month after Kya left, and through Lin's routine absence they were slowly establishing themselves as the masters of the house. There was even one in the bathroom, a large fern, the logical choice what with all the condensation from the shower.

Kya did know all this of course, the plant thing at least, because Lin had told her on the phone last week, and at the time her excited congratulations had meant the world. But, as Lin was slowly realising, excitable congratulations from Kya meant nothing- that Kya was just being herself.  _That_ was the krux of the matter, she thought to herself as the pen darted across the page; Kya wasn't being especially nice to her, Kya didn't especially care about her, and by being kind to her, Kya was just being Kya. Nothing more, nothing less. 

\---

Kya crossed her arms and tucked her hands under her armpits. Her hair whipped round her ears as she trudged glumly through the snow, the ground not yet recovered from winter's assault last night, even though the heavens were thick with grey clouds that threatened another bout of snowfall. The multicoloured New Years lanterns were straining on their strings too, tied up as they were along the street lamps. Still, they provided a welcome variation on the city-wide blanket of grey that had been in place since she'd arrived.

Her things had been dumped at Air Temple Island a few days ago, and she had spent much of that time catching up with her idiot brothers and making sure her Mum got settled in alright. It was fun, in a way, having the whole family back together in one place, although probably even the Air Acolytes could sense how desperately they were all trying to avoid mentioning their Dad. After a few days of it she would've needed to get off the island anyway. Truth be told she was dreading having to see Lin again; she'd avoided her like the plague until now.

When they'd last parted Kya had been merely bemused at herself for harbouring such a ridiculous schoolgirl crush, and repressed it a comfortable point of denial, but during her stay at Air Temple Island for Jinora's birthday she'd realised her growing infatuation had the hallmarks of something dangerously reminiscent and far more concerning. Her relationship with Mala may have ended an unmitigated disaster but at least it had been a relationship. A proper, reciprocated relationship, something that she knew very well was impossible with Lin and she that absolutely refused to let ruin a perfectly good friendship. Hence her nerves. And her total avoidance of Lin despite being in Republic City pretty much every month since Jinora's birthday (although part of her had kept hoping she would run into Lin by accident). Besides, thought Kya to herself, it wasn't like Lin had shown any interest in her since the hot springs debacle, platonic or otherwise.

She slowed her walk as her rounded the corner off the main road, carefully reminding herself that there was no 'otherwise'. Hell, unless Kya had got in contact with her about New Year's they wouldn't even be seeing each other right now. For dinner that was. Seeing each other for dinner. That Lin had offered to cook. Which was actually considerably nice of her really, considering the hassle cooking seemed to pose. Kya half hoped Lin was only doing it so she'd be able to turn down her suggestion of a New Years outing gently, because at least that way she could confirm that her feelings were totally inappropriate, in no way reciprocated, and needed destroying immediately.

She sighed as she approached the door, inhaling and releasing a breath before knocking.

Lin opened it in a flurry, ushering Kya in out of the cold. Kya stood stock motionless for a second, taking her in for the first time in months, before Lin physically grabbed her by the wrist and she snapped out of it.

"I'm coming," she protested, as she slapped Lin off her. "Honestly, just because I don't follow your orders right away. Sorry, chief."

Lin pursed her lips.

"Don't call me that."

Kya took of her coat and hung it on the stand.

"Okay, whatever you say..."

Lin squinted at her angrily.

"...Chief."

The metalbender threw her hands in the air in exasperation before turning on her heels and marching back into the kitchen, Kya bounding after her.

"Oh, Lin! Lin, c'mon, don't..."

She trailed off when she entered the kitchen, pots neatly bubbling away on the stove, table set already, and windowsill littered with foliage. Lin continued to glare at her from the corner of her eye, not moving away from the sauce she was slowly stirring. Kya pouted.

"Sorry, Lin."

"Good," replied Lin, giving a curt nod before turning her attention back to the sauce.

Kya pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat down on it sloppily.

"No, not that one," said Lin suddenly.

"What?"

"I sit there, remember?" said Lin moving to stand behind Kya, pulling the chair gently out from under her as the water bender slowly rose, "You sit over there."

Kya opened her mouth to protest, but was so flattered that Lin remembered their fleeting seating arrangement from three months ago that she said nothing, and darted across to the chair in silence. Lin returned to her work, turning off the stove before draining the noodles and dumping them in the same pan as the sauce. She sloshed them about with a stirring spoon before loading them into bowls, Kya watching on eagerly from the table. Lin carried the food to the table, resting one plate carefully into front of Kya and placing another on the table for herself before sitting down. Kya picked up her chopsticks and poked at the food.

"It's better than before," said Lin shortly, before lifting up her own chopsticks.

"I can see that," replied Kya, wrapping up a few strands and placing them in her mouth. Lin watched on with anticipation, wincing as Kya's chewing slowed and her face reddened.

"It's still shit, isn't it?"

Kya swallowed hard.

"It's um... It's better."

Lin sighed and looked at her plate forlornly.

"It  _is_  better than before, Lin."

"Hm," said Lin, giving her the briefest acknowledgment before scooping up some noodles for herself.

"So," began Kya, after a time, "How have you been?"

"Fine... It's been surprisingly peaceful since you left, actually."

"Really?" said Kya brightly, "That's good, I'm glad."

Lin nodded and pushed some more of the noodles into her mouth.

"I saw Tenzin a few days ago, as a matter of fact."

"Realllly? Wow, things must've gone well since I left," she said. Lin scrunched her face.

"It wasn't by choice."

"Oh, okay. Well, yeah, I guess that might've been a little optimistic of me..."

"He mentioned you."

"Oh?" she asked, with a barely concealed nervous titter.

"Mhm, said you were starting to take an interest in politics and such."

Kya breathed out a sigh of relief, unaware of just how much effort it was taking Lin to avoid flying into a jealous strop and demand to know why she'd been avoided for the past three months.

"Did he now?"

"Yes," said Lin bluntly, looking at Kya with scrutiny. Kya poked at her noodles again, chin resting in her hand, aware of the interrogation she was under.

"Just... I just wanted to see the sort of things we'd be facing, you know, if uh, I agreed to your idea."

"Oh? And did you find what you were looking for?"

"Mhm," replied Kya, scooping up some more noodles, "For the most part."

Lin said nothing else, and Kya neatly eating while Lin continued to methodically twirl the chopsticks around her noodles.

"It's nice to see you've got so many plants about," she continued, still cheery even though Lin's annoyance at her ambiguity was obvious.

"What? Oh, yeah, I like them too... I'm really glad I bought them actually."

Kya waited patiently for more but Lin gave her none, finishing the remained of her food in silence, as Kya let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, Lin, I can tell something's bothering you, what is it?"

Lin jerked up, and she looked at her in surprise.

"I... Don't worry about it," she said, with a shake of her head.

"No, Lin, please tell me, I couldn't stand it if we have to talk like this all night."

"It's..." Lin lent back on her chair, abandoning her chopsticks on the side of the bowl. She rubbed the back of her neck, her anger dissolving into embarrassment in the face of Kya's kindness. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Um... Okay?"

"Why did you come to Republic City without telling me?"

Kya blinked in surprise.

"I didn't think... I didn't think that you'd want to see me."

"What?"

"Why would you think that?" said Lin shortly, the wisps of frustration seeping through.

"Well," Kya began, retaliating, "You didn't ring at all, so I just assumed..."

Lin groaned inwardly, and fermented in self-loathing for a few moments, before realising Kya was staring at her expectantly, waiting for a reply.

"I..." Lin stared into her lap, "I didn't want to annoy you?"

"What?"

"I thought you might be busy," she offered, limply.

Kya stared at her.

"For three months? You thought, for three months..."

"I... Yeah."

Kya wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake.

"Lin, right, for the record, from now on, you can ring me whenever you feel like it, okay?"

"Really?" replied the metalbender, virtually glowing.

"Yes," said Kya, "If you want."

"And... You wouldn't get annoyed with me?"

"No," breathed Kya, "No, I wouldn't Lin."

Lin nodded and stood up, whisking the plates off the table and over to the sink.

"Thank you," she said, back to Kya for vain want of hiding her childish grin.

"You're welcome. You see how easily these problems can be solved if you only talk about them?"

Lin grunted and began to scrub away at the plates. Kya watched her for a moment before standing up and sauntered over to her, leaning in to gaze at the plants on the windowsill.

"Do you like them?" asked Lin, suddenly painfully aware of how much she sounded like a child trying to impress their teacher.

"They're lovely," replied Kya smiling slightly. "What are they?"

"Oh, well, that one," began Lin, putting the plates on the drying rack and pulling the cold pans into the sink, "That one is a spider plant, and it'll grow out in little bits, you see, like it's doing there?"

Kya nodded attentively.

"And that, that one's an Inch Plant, which is an odd name I know, and that one..."

Kya let Lin's voice fade to the background as she watched her. That woman really was an idiot. 'Didn't want to annoy her.' Honestly.

But at least, at least as long as she'd been under the impression Lin had no want to talk to her it had been easy suppress any of the fantasy daydreams that had dared invade her head. Even now, Kya knew that she shouldn't allow herself to indulge in notions of mutual attraction- hell, it was borderline masochism to be here at all- but as Lin spoke, her face aglow with interest and liveliness, traits she kept so shielded from the outside world, Kya couldn't help but feel herself that regretful longing; that unwanted desire to capture all that joy and beauty and keep it safe, so that no one could ever hurt Lin again. She knew, of course, that was impossible; she knew, of course, that Lin would only blink back in surprise and confusion, or push her away with hurt and discomfort. But that didn't stop the longing.

"... And this one, this is called a cast iron plant."

Kya burst out laughing.

"I know," said Lin, with a small embarrassed smile, "The irony's not lost on me either."

Kya rubbed her eyes, stitch-inducing laughter dissolving to a gentle chuckle as Lin placed the pans on the drying rack and pulled the plug out of the sink.

"Would you um... Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some, Lin."

Lin nodded enthusiastically and took some cups out of the cupboard, before pulling another small teapot out and filling it up with water, turning on the stove and placing the pot onto. She watched the water as it began to bubble, soppy smile still on her face. Kya hadn't been avoiding her; Kya wanted to talk to her, and she could talk to Kya whenever she wanted and she wouldn't get annoyed. And Kya cared about her plants, really cared, not just blasé over-the-phone encouragement. And most of all Kya was here, really here, lighting up the house like she had done all those months ago. I mean, obviously Lin was angry with herself for making Kya think she didn't care, but all that had been so swiftly offset by the joy of Kya's company and acceptance that she'd barely had time to scold herself for it.  

"Have you thought anymore about my suggestion?" asked Lin as she opened the cupboard, pulling down a far of tea leaves and stuffing them into strainers, "Seeing as you've been spending so much time snooping around in the city halls."

"Mhm," replied Kya, "I have."

"And?"

"And... Yes, maybe."

"Really?" said Lin, putting the jar of tea leaves back in the cupboard.

"Yeah. On one condition."

Lin rolled her eyes.

"Go on then, what is it?"

"That you celebrate New Year with me and Bumi."

"What!?"

Kya shrugged innocently. Lin pulled the teapot of the stove and began slowly filling the cups, her lips pursed.

"Those are ridiculous terms Kya."

Kya continued to remain silent, letting Lin fume in her own deliberations. She put the teapot back on the stove and handed a cup to Kya.

"They really are ridiculous terms you know."

"Mhm."

Kya held the teacup close, allowing the rising steam to warm her face. Lin sighed and turned off the stove.

"Fine. But Bumi is not staying here, you understand? Under any circumstances."

"Okay."

"And if I do this you must categorically agree to work with me to petition the council, okay?"

"Okay."

"Right," said Lin.

She walked out of the room, ushering Kya to follow as she made the short journey from the kitchen to the living room, placing her cup down on the coffee table and closing the curtains. Kya turned on the light switch by the door as she entered, leaving the room in darkness for only the briefest second. She sat on the sofa, Lin joining her after picking up her mug from her table. They both sipped at their tea quietly.

"I really am sorry for making you feel like I didn't want you to be around," said Lin, quietly, into her cup.

Kya looked up.

"What? No, don't be silly," she said, nudging Lin with her shoulder, "You were just..."

"Yes?" said Lin, raising an eyebrow but smiling despite herself.

"You were just being a worrier, that's all."

"I am  _not_  a worrier."

"Yes you are, you worry about everything. It's why you make such a good police chief."

"Hm."

They sipped at their tea again.

"How's Katara, by the way?"

"Mum? Oh, yeah, she's doing fine. I think she really enjoys having us altogether again, actually."

"Yeah," said Lin gently, "I'm not surprised."

Kya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. But I think... I mean I don't think it's doing her any harm but..."

Lin looked at her inquisitively.

"I think it's reminding her of Dad a lot, that's all. Especially with Jinora. I know she loves that child, we all do, but I just see her looking off into the distance sometimes when we're all together, like she's... Like she's not really there, you know? And there's nothing I can really do to make her feel better about it. It hurts."

Lin nodded and shuffled over closer to Kya. Part of her wanted to reach out and wrap her arm around Kya's shoulder, but the rest of her was so unsure she just stared into her cup. There was something morally wrong seeing Kya sad. It didn't suit her; it was like someone had punched a baby badgermole.

"Not that I blame her though," continued Kya, louder now, "What with all those airbenders running about, I bet she can't help thinking about Dad. None of us can..."

"It's a shame Aang isn't here to see this," Lin offered, weakly.

"Yeah," said Kya quietly, sipping her tea and staring at the coffee table, "Yeah, it is."

"Look," Lin began, with an uncharacteristic gentleness, "If you... I mean... I know I'm not very good at this sort of thing but, if you ever want to, you know, talk or rant or cry or whatever, um... I'm there, okay?"

She nudged Kya on the shoulder slightly, smiling meekly in an attempt to bring her back from whatever distant memory she was currently residing in. Kya blinked in surprise and looked at her, expression softening as Lin glanced up at her hopefully.

"I mean," continued Lin in more familiar tones, "Spirits know you've seen me when I've been a total mess, so..."

She looked back at Kya, who was staring at her now, tears pricking the corner of her eyes and dumbfounded smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, come here," she said, almost in exasperation, as she put her mug down the table and pulled Kya close, embracing her awkwardly across the sofa. She gave her a small squeeze, as Kya gripped at her inside arm, eyes wide, one hand still holding her tea cup in the lap.

Lin had never done this before. Lin had never shown a want to do this. Lin had never made- She swallowed as Lin pulled away too soon, taking the warmth and comfort and Kya's sheer bloody panic with her.

Lin glanced at her warily when Kya made no attempt to react.

"Kya... Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yes, yes I..."

Lin bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Sorry, if that er... I..." she trailed off, and shifted her gaze away from Kya. "Sorry."

Kya wanted to hit her and kiss her all at the same time.

"No! Lin, it was... It was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"Really?" asked Lin, smiling.

"Yeah," Kya repeated, "It was very thoughtful of you."

Lin nodded resolutely.

"Good," she finished her tea and put the cup on the table again. "Maybe I'm getting the hang of this emotion stuff after all, hey?" she offered jokingly, nudging Kya on the shoulder again.

The irony could've brought Kya to her knees; as it was all she did was smile lightly and hand her empty tea cup to the metal bender.

"Yes," she said, smile strained and playfulness forced, "Maybe you are."


	7. Chapter 7

Lin stared out the guard tower window, surveying the scene below her glumly. The tower was one of four, each stationed strategically around Republic City. It was the Eastern Tower, situated central to the New Year's market, in which the police force had made their base. She'd been there for almost four hours now, traversing the ten flights several times to check the position of her officers at ground level and assess possible weak points in her strategy. Taking the evening off, tonight of all nights, felt more irresponsible than she cared to admit.

She was meeting Kya at the tower's base at half past nine. It gave them both enough time to organise themselves before they met, without abandoning the hours prior to the New Year's fireworks and the closure of the fair. Lin was determined to remain in cold sobriety, but she had no doubt Kya and Bumi would arrive arm-in-arm drinking partners, having started long before the festivities formally began.

She sighed and turned away from the window, walking to the man on the operating desk. The control button lights flashed ominously, and she rested one hand on the back of his chair in order to lean over and scrutinize them closer. In truth she didn't understand any of it, she had only just come to grips with the telephone for goodness' sake, but from her understanding she - the police force - would be able to cut off any announcements before they were made. And, vice-versa, they could open channels for announcements too. She moved away from the chair. It all seemed unduly complicated.

The hands of a wall-mounted metal clocked ticked away slowly behind her, and she turned to check the time for the seventh time that hour. Fifteen minutes until half past.

"Run that announcement one more time."

The man at the desk gave a short 'Yes ma'am' before opening the channels and repeating the 'Testing 1-2-3' chant. Below her Lin could hear the cry echo throughout the city, albeit muffled by the tower and distance.  The fire drills had been practised repeatedly too, at least a dozen times that day, as had the emergency evacuation procedures. It probably seemed excessive, but she'd had the good sense to make sure they all took place early in the morning. The last thing she wanted was to run quasi-fire alarms with civilians padding around. The officers had seemed more than disappointed at the prospect for 5AM drills, but Lin had little sympathies. Their extortionate holiday pay was more than enough to make up for it. _She_ didn't even get holiday pay.

She looked out onto the streets again. She had done her best to keep her inevitable hours of tardiness quiet, telling those under her she intended to patrol the city on foot during the period leading up to midnight. They'd swallowed it with varying results, but no one had dared questioned her and she'd taken the excuse as a resounding success. It dawned on her now that if they saw her with Kya and Bumi the ruse would be broken, but there was little she could do to retract her statement. Besides, if they showed-up in the state that Lin was expecting, she probably could fob it off as part of her patrol. Helping encumbered citizens and all.

In honesty, Bumi was the only real wildcard in the situation. Lin couldn't fathom whether he would be worse or better than Kya. Perhaps Kya would curb with that natural mothering instinct that demanded she attended to those less collected than herself. Lin rolled the idea in her mouth a few times as it struck her. Maybe Kya had been trying to mother her. She'd never considered that Kya might try to do that. If had she done, so far it had been in a very roundabout way. Still, it would explain her interest in pursuing the friendship.

Kya may have voiced her enjoyment of their time together, but in her mind Lin was still trying to find excuses as to why Kya wanted see her. It was as if she was scared that Kya might actually like her, especially with her own admiration for the waterbender growing. There was something else too though, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. There was a desire to impress, a desire to prove herself to Kya in some way, that all compounded with the fear Kya's genuine affections would lead to genuine disappointment. Half of her wanted to run and the other half wanted to hanker. And after their meal together earlier that month, the confusion had been plaguing her more and more frequently. 

She sniffed and looked at the clock once more. There were only five minutes left, and rather than run the risk of Kya banging at the bottom of the guard tower she slung on her coat. It was heavily padded and grey, with the harsh functionalist lines she favoured. The desk officer gave her a short nod, as she briefly explained her intentions and ensured he raised no alarm at her prolonged absence. Then she began her weary descent down the tower steps. As it was, she would be left to loiter at the base for tower for a full fifteen minutes, shuffling uncomfortably in the light snow, until her over-enthusiastic companions appeared.  

\---

Kya dragged Bumi by the wrist through the streets of Republic City, tutting loudly whenever he tried to speak. He'd been drinking in his room long before she showed up to collect him, offending not only Tenzin's delicate senses (resulting in a hilarious, albeit angry, lecture about the family environment and sacred island) but her own less fragile ones as well. Kya didn't even intend to drink tonight. She had supposed that given the opportunity she would have leapt to drink with her big brother- they had been dedicated drinking partners since Bumi first began smuggling booze to her at 14. But there was something that kept her holding back. She feared embarrassment in front Lin. What was worse, she feared that a drunken slip of the tongue might doom their friendship altogether, and she'd be back where she was over the past few months, trying to distance herself from the policewoman entirely. 

She pulled Bumi harder as they crossed the road. He was still walking, and talking too, loudly and incoherently, complaining about anything that came to mind. The cold night air appeared to be doing him some good though. Thank the spirits for small mercies.

In truth Kya wasn't sure if tonight was a good idea at all, suffering from the cold feet scenario scaled to laughable insignificance. It was too late to back out now of course, but there was something still screaming that she should leave Lin well enough alone. She was happy Lin was happy, but feared how long it could last. Kya may have been mother to half the world, but she was not subservient and she was _not_ a martyr. There would come a point when reason took over, and she refused to sit around encouraging her own idiocy forever.

She felt something heavy on her arm and turned around. Bumi was walking far slower now, upright and wrestling to get his limb back.

"For spirits' sake Kya let go of me, I'm not that pissed!"

"You were when we left the house."

"Yes, well," said Bumi yanking his arm away, "I'm not now. Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

She turned a corner unexpectedly, and Bumi almost collided with a civilian as he attempted to keep up with her.

"We're late."

"So!? You're _always_ late. You make appointments _knowing_ you're going to be late."

"Well, not this time."

Bumi snorted.

"Why, because you're seeing _Lin_?"

Kya almost tripped in her tracks. Instead she gave what she thought was an impressive performance of nonchalance and kept walking.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't want to be late for Lin," said Bumi, leaning forward to mock. Kya shook her head and picked up the pace, striding with even more gumption than before.

"No, you're right, I _don't_ want to be late for Lin, because she's taking time off work for this and you know how hard that is for her."

"Noooo," Bumi replied loudly, "That's not it."

"Oh, shut up, Bumi," Kya retorted. In truth she knew her brother could read her better than almost anyone; better than her own mother in most cases. He'd probably already picked up on her feelings for Lin. She wouldn't put it past him, and while sober it wasn't unbelievable that he'd had the courtesy to remain quiet. Despite everyone's instance to the contrary, he really could be a gentlemen. At least when he wasn't drinking.

"You always talk about her you know."

"I do _not._ "

"Oh yes you do. In front of Tenzin no less."

"Bumi, that's enough."

"I bet you want him to know what he's missing, huh?"

"Bumi, I said that's _enough!_ "

"You are sleeping together aren't you? I knew it! I knew from-"

He was cut off suddenly, as Kya whirled round and dug the back of her elbow into his stomach. His torso bent in half, and she used the predictable movement to grab his face in her other hand, pulling him to eye-level, fingers and thumb pinching either side of his cheeks.

 _"You do not breath one word of this to Lin,"_ she hissed, _"You do not mention it, you do not suggest it. You say, nothing. Do you understand?"_ Bumi nodded mutely, caught in the ferociousness of her speech as much as the relentlessness of her grip. She did not relinquish her grasp immediately, judging his unblinking face until she deemed him honest in intention. He scratched at his jaw when she released him, checking the joints slowly. They cracked loudly and he winced, before scampering after Kya, who was already on the verge of turning another corner.

He eyed the back of her head warily as they walked, the light snow falling in her hair and catching.

"You've got it bad, haven't you?" he said slowly, with unexpected gentility. Kya shook her head slightly, but did not acknowledge his words.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I told you not talk about it," she said, bluntness forced over bubbling anxieties.

"So you're not?"

"Bumi, _please._ " Again there was a forcefulness to her voice, but it wasn't as authoritative as before. It was a demand carried on the wings of desperation. Bumi sighed. He knew she was struggling, he could see and felt bad about his mocking now. She had overreacted fair enough - he refused to take guilt for her decision to almost crack a rib - but even he wasn't cruel enough to bully his little sister when it matter. He said nothing, and, in a moment of glistening clarity, simply nodded.

\---

"Where've you been?!" snapped Lin, arms raising in the air in exasperation as Kya and Bumi appeared through the throng. The streets were busy now, the crowds growing since Lin's descent earlier, and people were diving around her skittishly as they made their way through the market. Putting up with that for fifteen minutes was decidedly worse than having to dawdle at the bottom of the tower like a lemon for an equal length of time. There was only so much shuffling in the snow you could do before it looked suspect.

" _Someone_ ," began Kya, "Decided it would be a fun idea to drink and entire bottle of wine in his room before we left."

Lin squinted angrily at Bumi, who gave a broad smile and a salute in return.

"Anyway," continued Kya, desperate to shrug the incident under the carpet, "Shall we get going?"

"I still don't know exactly what it is we're meant to be doing," sniffed Lin, putting her hands in her pockets to follow Kya. She didn't question Bumi's idiocy. At least she knew what to expect from him now.

"Having _fun_ Lin!" Bumi replied loudly, slapping her hard on the back. "You have heard of _fun_ haven't you?"

Lin pulled a face.

"I am well aware of the concept, and I find no joy at parading around with the village idiot and his sister in this nauseating ostentation when I'm supposed to be working."

Bumi frowned. Lin took a few moments to process how just derogatory she'd been and mentally slapped herself. She glanced over at Kya. She looked battered, probably from Bumi's escapades as much as her own scathing comment, but it was clear she was flinching from the immediate hurt. Two seconds in and already fucking up. Well done, Lin.

"Look, " she retracted, "I mean- That's not to say I _won't_ enjoy it, I'm just... Not enjoying it at this specific moment."

Bumi hung back surreptitiously, closing the gap between the women in front of him. He felt distinctly like a hiker caught on landslide territory. Kya 'hmm-ed' and didn't make eye contact. Her jaw was clenched hard. Spirits, if Lin didn't want to be here should have just turned down the offer. Save them all the trouble.

Lin kept her head down and continued walking.

"If you didn't want to come you could've just said no," said Kya, quietly. A couple ran past them, almost bumping into her.

"No, no," replied Lin, still in a state of atonement, "I did want to come- I _do_ want to I just... Shit, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kya replied with a sigh, though it was obvious it wasn't. She turned her head to glance at Lin. Lin looked back at her, seeing if she would push the issue any further. Her eyebrows were knotted and she was doing that thing with her lips, hanging them open a little shock. The apology was genuine, but Kya was still hurt.

"I know," said Bumi, leaning over with a hand on both their shoulders, "Why don't we find something to do, hm? There must be a stall here we can all enjoy. Whadda ya say?"

Lin didn't shrug him off and he took it as an agreement. Kya flashed him a warning look but bobbed her head nonetheless.

"Good!" He slapped his hands together in relief and anticipation. For all his delicate sympathies, he was still too pissed to pretend the water guns weren't the main reason he was here. "Now, you ladies stay here while I get us some drinks, and then we'll go have ourselves some _fun_!" He danced off through the crowds, marching with unprecedented joy. Lin glanced at Kya.

"Are you sure he should be drinking?"

Kya waved her hand.

"If he dies it's his own fault. Besides, one can or two's not gonna hurt, is it?"

"Hmm."

"What?" Kya was smiling as she spoke, and she folded her arms, chiding jokingly. "Oh come on, don't tell me your as prudent as my mother." Lin coughed. She very much was a prude of Katara's level, but was starting to feel that trait was less amicable than she'd previously considered. She folded her arms and tried not to pout. Bumi saved her having to explain herself though, and came bounding over just moments later, clutching three cans of beer. He leaned down, allowing Kya and Lin to pluck one each out his grasp, before popping the top off his own and taking a swig. Kya popped the cap with ease and took a small sip, while Lin fumbled with the top of the can. It opened and fizzed out, spilling over her hands and dripping onto the street. Kya threw her head back, laughing.

\---

Lin shifted her feet, weighting the ball in her hand. Kya and Bumi stood on in anticipation, clutching their third can of beer close to their chests. A small crowd had gathered since Lin had started, and although somewhere in the back of her mind she felt self-conscious, right now she was too hazy to care. She had downed both of her beers so quickly it alarmed even Bumi. At the time Lin had shrugged it off as nothing in an attempt to impress Kya. In hindsight it wasn't one of her greatest plans - she was more of a lightweight than Tenzin for spirits' sake - but it was too late to do anything about it now. Besides, if she drunk it quickly it would wear off quickly. That was her theory anyway.

She shifted her feet again. Two out of her three shots had obliterated half the plates on the crockery smash, and the stall owner seemed almost panicked now. Lin drew her arm back. There was an intake of breath from behind her.

If she hit three more items she could win a stuffed toy.

She hurled the ball with all her strength. It went crashing through the first two lines of crockery and clipped a china cup on the back row, before hitting the fabric back of the stall with a dull thud. She leaned in, watching the cup as it wobbled on the stand- behind her she felt everyone else do the same. It teetered twice, then toppled off the edge of the stand and crashed onto the floor. Lin put her hands on her hips and turned, gushing with all the pride of a champion pro-bender. Kya grinned to see her so happy, and she rocked back on her heels, clapping at Lin's success. Bumi whooped enthusiastically, still far more gone than either of them, and punched the air in her honour. The crowd began to disperse slowly, and Kya walked over to Lin. Her face was flushed more than Lin's own with the addition of an extra can of beer, and she was smiling gently.

"Well done, Lin."

Lin blushed at the compliment.

"Hey, lady!"

The stall man's shrill charged through the moment and they both snapped their heads at him in anger.

"You want your prize or not?"

Lin sniffed and wandered over to him lethargically. Kya followed after taking another sip of her beer, tipping the can back far to lap up the remaining content. She told herself it was her last one. Bumi had bought it for her without asking and Lin had refused to share, so drinking it was, by all accounts, the only courteous thing to do. Waste not want not and all. Besides, she was sensible enough to stop here. She swirled it in her hand once more and felt the weight of the dregs at the bottom of the can. She'd leave those for the rubbish bin.

Bumi staggered up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.  

"You gonna drink that?" he asked, close to her ear. His tone was neutral enough to confuse her, and she couldn't tell if he was as desperate for more or simply asking. She handed the can to him over her shoulder, and the scent of his breath disappeared with it. He hadn't thrown up yet, and in Kya's mind that meant he was still sound enough to cope. But then her description of 'okay' was about as varied with drugs as Lin's descprition was with bodily harm. She walked over to the booth, edging over Lin's shoulder to see her prize. Lin turned round from the stall at the same moment and Kya skipped back for fear of pressing closeness.

Lin, however, seemed unconcerned. In her arms was a platypus-bear toy, at least three feet high and fluffed up to extremes. Lin was holding it shyly, cradling the back of its head in both arms like it was a baby. Despite it's obvious softness and squishy stuffing, in her tipsy haze she still thought she could break it. She walked slowly, not looking up, until Kya took her elbow and guided her away from the stall.

"What are you going to call it?" asked Kya, as they meandered slowly through the crowd. She'd lost sight of Bumi, but as far as she was concerned he could fend for himself.

"I don't know."

There came upon a Lin that this would be the moment she could prove all she wanted to Kya. Her desire for admiration and acceptance had not faltered. If anything, it had grown more persistent in the past few hours, and this seemed like the perfect moment to finally realise her futile longing to make Kya happy.

"I want you to have it," said Lin softly, not taking her eyes off the toy.

Kya stopped walking and turned around. She walked out of the flow of the crowd, and Lin followed, until Kya stopped between two food stands. When she spoke she was breathless.

"Are you sure Lin?"

Lin nodded, still not looking at her.

"What else would I do with it?"

"You won it. It's your prize."

"I know," replied Lin slowly, glancing up to make eye contact. Kya's heart was thudding against her ribcage and she swallowed on nothing as Lin held the toy out to her, gripping it by its armpits as if it were alive. She thought to reject it and save herself the burden on impossibility; the burden of a physical reminder of her own failings. But Lin was watching her with such earnest to refuse felt equivocal to attacking her on site. So she held out her arms, and carefully took the toy out of Lin's hands, holding it by the armpits with the same cautiousness as Lin. Their fingers touched for the briefest of seconds, and Lin immediately pulled away, shoving her hands deep in her coat pockets.

It was far from the utmost of physically intimacy, yet Lin felt suddenly like her entire being had been exposed. The feeling unnerved her - more than their hugs and more then the healing, more even than Kya seeing her cry - and turned away, head bowed. It was less like that ever-spoken shock of thrilling electricity and more like the unwelcome sting of static, that builds when you aren't looking and strikes when you aren't expecting. A realisation swam to the surface of her mind, but disappeared again before her drunken fingertips could catch it. She raised her head. Kya was holding the toy up, looking into its beaded unblinking eyes.

"Now then, what shall we call you?"

She glanced over at Lin.

"Any ideas?"

"I, um, well-"

Bumi smashed into Kya, knocking her almost clean off her feet. Lin lurched to catch her but it was unneeded, and Kya righted herself, oblivious to Lin's outstretched arms entirely. Lin felt a hot flush of unhappy embarrassment and moved away, as Kya rounded on Bumi with a fury like high hell. It was all for nought however, as before she could get more than three words out of her mouth Bumi vomited, bending over and clutching his gut. Kya groaned disgust and jumped backwards, holding the toy above her head as if it stood a chance of being soiled. She and Lin maintained their distance while Bumi spluttered, coming closer again only after he shrivelled into dry heaving and coughs.

"It's not even midnight yet!" screeched Kya, bending down to smack the back of his head. Bumi staggered at the force of her blow and threatened to topple, but Lin caught his shoulder one hand and pushed him upright.

"Isn't it?" he asked, before wiping the vomit off his beard with his sleeve. Kya curled her lips.

"I'm taking you back to the temple. Now!"

Bumi looked around, confused.

"What? But the party hasn't even started yet."

"No, and it's not going to. Now stay there."

She turned back to Lin, her anger dissolving into empathy.

"I'm really sorry, Lin."

"No! No, I'll help."

"Are you sure?" asked Kya, turning back to Bumi, who was still rubbing at his beard. "I really understand if you'd rather not see this."

"I..." Lin stole a glance at Bumi again. "It's fine, I want to help."

Kya nodded.

"Thank you... And for the toy. I don't think I thanked you earlier."

"It's okay," said Lin, smiling like an idiot again, "Honest."

Kya nodded. She leant down, hefting Bumi over one shoulder and clutching the toy under her other arm. Lin followed on Bumi's opposite side, and between them they hauled his bulk vertical. He curled his fingers around the fabric of Kya's coat, while Lin held onto the sleeve of his own to stop him slipping. To his credit he was still maintaining a level of his own weight, but his uncertain steps and unfortunate habit of leaning to the left persistently pushed them off course as they walked. Turning corners was even worse. Lin and Kya were silent as they struggled beneath him, both hoping to hide their uncertainty of direction from the other, yet they made it to Air Temple Island port nonetheless. They dropped Bumi the pier with equal nonchalance the second it came insight, and Kya jogged over to the boatman's shack, only to find it locked and bolted. She turned to Lin.

"There's no one here," she hissed, eyes open with panic.

"It's New Year's, of course there's no one there," said Lin flatly, failing to admit her own lack of foresight in the matter. "It's fine," she continued with a wave of her hand. "I'll get us a boat and you can waterbend us across. Simple."

"Can you do that?"

"Please. I'm the Chief of Police, remember?"

She pushed past Kya and began to bend the corrugated iron of the shack. Above her she heard a loud crack, and then a boom as a rocket exploded in the sky. She turned around.

"It's the fireworks," said Kya softly. Lin nodded as another broke the sky, splintering into sprays of purple and gold. Kya sighed.

"I'm sorry about this, I just wanted..."

"I know," interrupted Lin, "I know, and it's fine. Look, just so you know, I am happy you asked me. And I'm happy that I went... This has been the best New Year's I've had for a long time."

"Really?"

"Really."

Lin turned away again and began to tug at the metal of the shack, reluctant to push the matter. Above her the fireworks boomed and crashed, and she pulled the shed apart sloppily, tearing a hole big enough for all of them. Behind the metal a speed boat bobbed happily.

"Well that's convenient," muttered Lin. She turned back to Kya, who was now hauling Bumi back to his feet. He heaved over the edge of the pier, but failed to be sick, and Kya pulled him over to the hole in the shack, pushing him inside. He landed face-first with a thud on the back seat of the boat, and Kya and Lin clambered awkwardly in after. Once inside Kya put the toy on the front seat between her and Lin, before standing up to waterbend better. Lin smiled down at the toy as Kya pushed the boat gently towards the entrance and onto open water. She worked slowly and carefully. Though the walk had dragged them both back into a cold sobriety, and Bumi into an unhappy state of illness, she was conscious that alcohol was still circulating.

"I forgot to mention," said Lin, turning to face Kya as the fireworks crackled over head, "Happy New Year."

Kya threw her head back and laughed, and the boat rocked as she dropped her concentration.

"Be careful!" exclaimed Lin, gripping the side of the boat with one hand. Kya continued to laugh, and Lin folded her arms with a pout;. "I don't see what's so funny."

"Nothing, nothing..." Kya said, calming herself. They edged towards the island slowly as she picked up the slack again. "You know," she began, "For what it's worth, I'm glad you were with us tonight too."

Lin uncrossed her arms, as another barrage of fireworks lit the sky.

"I... Thank you."

"You're welcome," chirped Kya happily. "Oh, and Lin?"

"Yes?"

"Happy New Year."


	8. Chapter 8

The fireworks were still dancing between the stars when they arrived on Air Temple Island. The initial crackle of explosions had slowed, but carefully placed patterns dotted the night sky, following them across the lake. They hauled the boat against the pier with one of Lin's cables; it was only by Kya's good grace that she didn't use them to drag Bumi onto the pier as well. Between them they managed to shift him onto the planks, Kya pulling and Lin pushing from the boat one-handed, her other arm still outstretched to keep the dinghy steady. Once Bumi was ashore she began to follow after, before Kya touched her gently on the arm and mentioned the stuffed toy in the boat. Lin handed it to Kya without looking at her, and then, to make up for her embarrassment, strode over Bumi's lifeless body with exaggerated haughtiness.

He snored even as his feet dragged on the ground, Kya and Lin each having wrapped one of his arms around their shoulders in order to move him as before. Earlier no more than a minor annoyance, climbing the stairway to the temple complex suddenly became an arduous task with Bumi in tow. Although Lin's strength was greater she was no more accomplished, and despite his semi-conscious state Bumi grunted in alarm every time she yanked too hard. Kya handled her brother with expected geniality, but she was no match for the brutal efficiency Lin displayed, and he ended up lopsided for well over half the journey, caught in a tug of war between Lin, Kya, and gravity.

"I don't see why you insisted on taking his other arm," began Lin, as Kya hefted Bumi over the remaining steps, "You know I could have handled it."

"I'd like him to have one functioning limb to start the New Year," grunted Kya, straining with the effort as she finally reached the top of the stairs. "Besides," she continued, straightening upright, "It wasn't too much trouble."

"Hmph."

Kya sighed as she reached into her coat pocket, but took no further insult. She fished out a small platinum key and slotted it neatly into the keyhole, twisting with her free hand. Maintaining her grasp Bumi's arm, she leant her back against the door and pushed it open with the weight of her body, forcing Bumi over the threshold in the process. Lin followed clumsily, playing catch-up with Kya until she shut the door behind them, at which point Kya wriggled out from Bumi's arm and let him fall. Lin followed after, forced to push Bumi's arm over her head as gravity began to drag her down too. He shouted and sat upright, then stared down the corridor as Kya turned her back to shut the door again. Lin eyed him with concern.

"Ah," said Kya, as she slipped the key into her pocket and turned back, "I see you've decided to join us in the land of the living."

"Mhm?" Bumi looked blearily from her to Lin, "Kya? Where am I?"

"Home, Bumi."

"Is- Is Lin still here?"

"Yes," Kya replied pointedly, "She is."

"I need to talk to you," said Bumi, staring at the wall.

Lin pointed at herself in alarm.

"Who, me?"

"No, not you! Kya." He grabbed the sleeve of Kya's coat and yanked her downward. She stumbled and leant against his shoulder, but nevertheless landed at his eye level. Bumi kept tugging at her sleeve, his lips parting in an unhinged smile, leaving his teeth bare. "I see you got her home," he said sleazily, nodding in Lin's direction. Kya's eyes widened and she stood up, horrified. Though he tried to maintain his hold she swatted him away with such ruthless efficiently it took only two attempts until he conceded, at which point she gave him a sharp slap on the back of the head that silenced him completely.

"Now then," said Kya to Lin, smoothing down her clothes, "Shall we get going?"

"Um," asked Lin quietly, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Oh, well I was going to make sure we took Bumi back to his room," began Kya, stooping down to take Bumi by the arm again, glaring at him in case he dared speak, "And then I guess we'll have to double up again."

The sudden realisation that she might have to share a bed with Kya hit Lin in the chest at full force. She felt an immediate childish thrill at the whole affair, before her emotions curtailed and she flushed hot at the realisation of her own stupidity. Her eyes wandered to the toy under Kya's arm. She swallowed and went to support Bumi at the shoulder.

"Do you mean... That we'll have to share?"

"Don't be ridiculous," spluttered Kya hastily, desperately grappling with the impossible images that were racing through her brain. "I wouldn't ask you to do that. I have a couch in my room, I'll sleep on that and you can have the bed."

Lin couldn't tell if she wanted to cry from disappointment or relief. They began staggering down the corridor, and it wasn't until a good fifteen paces later that Lin realised exactly what Kya had said.

"I don't mind sleeping on the sofa you know."

"I'm sure you don't," replied Kya, "But I don't want you to."

"It's your room," protested Lin as they rounded a corner.

"Yes. And I can do what I like in my room," retorted Kya, oblivious to Bumi's widening grin. "And if I want to sleep on the sofa, I'll sleep on the sofa."

Lin stared at her feet and said nothing.

Eventually they slowed their pace, coming to a stop outside a set of doors. "I hope you know I'm taking your silence as acceptance," said Kya curtly, pushing on the doorknob and wriggling out from under Bumi's arm, causing him to lurch into the door frame. Lin staggered slightly then pushed him away too, and he slid downwards before crumpling into a heap on the floor.

"It is not acceptance," sniffed Lin, dusting off her hands, "And I don't want you to sleep on the sofa."

"Oh, you don't want me to?" imitated Kya, "Well that makes all the difference. Guess I better do exactly as the police officer says."

"Right," said Lin assuredly. Kya stared at her for a moment before doubling over with stifled laughter. Lin opened her mouth in protest but berated herself before the words came out and instead just folded her arms and scowled. From the bottom of the door frame Bumi snickered.

"Come on," replied Kya, giving Lin a playful swat through her chuckling, "Let's get to my room."

She turned to walk away, leaving Bumi smirking and Lin frozen in apprehension. She glanced down at him, and he waggled his eyebrows at her in return. She grimaced and ran down the corridor after Kya.

"I really don't feel comfortable about you taking the sofa," she muttered once alongside Kya, trudging with her hands in her pockets.

"Honestly Lin, I don't know what the problem is. We've shared a room before."

"It's not that," protested Lin, "We had beds last time."

"Lin, I'm sure I'll cope one night on the sofa. We did when I stayed with you before and you didn't complain then."

"Yeah, but that... That was different."

"No it wasn't," said Kya pointedly, stopping to push against one of the doors leading off the corridor.  
She skipped into the room, Lin following reluctantly. "Now," she continued, turning the overhead light on, "If you want to take your armour off or anything like that let me know, I don't mind changing in the corridor."

"What!? No, no it's fine," said Lin sheepishly, shutting the door as Kya shut the curtains. "I can do it in here."

"Do you want me to turn away?"

"I'm only taking my armour off."

"I know but... There's something very personal about watching someone undress," lied Kya hastily, before she had time to form a blush at the thought of Lin's excessively toned torso. "Don't you think?"

"Uh... I guess?"

Kya turned to face the wall, sighing with relief that she wouldn't have to suffer watching the increasing attractiveness of the unattainable. She held the stuffed toy in front of herself as Lin dropped her coat to the floor.

"You know," she began for want of distraction, "We still haven't named him."

Lin wrestled with her gauntlets and did not look round, suddenly ashamed that she gave the toy to Kya in the first place. What had she been thinking, giving a grown woman a stuffed toy from a carnival game? It was idiocy.

"What do you want to call him, Lin?" continued Kya, oblivious.

"What do you want to call him?" replied Lin, voice muffled as she disappeared into the body piece. "He belongs to you."

"But you won him," protested Kya, "You should have some say in what his name is."

"I don't know," huffed Lin, voice clear now her armour was on the floor. "Something to do with winter?" She yanked off her shoes and began clambering under the bed sheets. "You can turn around now."

"Oh, yes, that would be a nice idea," replied Kya as she turned to face Lin, "How about Snowy?"

"Snowy?" repeated Lin, grimacing.

"You don't have to be so rude about it," berated Kya, placing the toy on the sofa and taking her coat off. "I just thought it would be a nice name."

"It's not a bad name," said Lin slowly, giving Kya a cautious sidelong glance as she began to take her boots off, "I just think there could be... Better ones. Do you want me to turn around?"

"What? Oh, yes please. And considering ten seconds ago you said you didn't care what his name was," continued Kya as she began pulling off the leggings under her dress, "I don't understand why you pulled that face."

"You asked me what I thought!" protested Lin with closed eyes. "What about something to do with this evening?"

"Bumi's sick?" suggested Kya sarcastically, dropping her leggings on the floor and taking her dress off.

"That's disgusting."

"Well, what else have you got to offer?"

"I don't know," muttered Lin, quietly deciding that her only other suggestion - 'Coconut' - would be shot down. She heard and felt a flutter as Kya's dress landed on the floor, and then a further rumple of clothing as Kya stooped to pick up both Lin's coat and her own. There was a sharp click on the switch as Kya turned the light off, and after a few more moments of rustling Kya spoke again.

"You can look now," she declared, and Lin opened her eyes to see Kya, lying full length in shadow, feet poking out from underneath the coats she'd heap on top herself.

"Don't you have another blanket?"

"It's not my house, remember? There's no way I'm going searching for a laundry cupboard at this hour. Besides, I've still got my vest on and I'm sure Snowy will keep me nice and warm."

"You are not calling it Snowy."

"Then offer something better."

Lin sighed and pulled the covers up over herself, feeling a twinge of guilt when she realised just how plush they were.

"Look, are you sure you won't get too cold?"

"I'll be fine," stressed Kya, "Besides, our little platypus-bear will keep me warm, don't worry."

"Your little platypus-bear. Your _toy_ platypus-bear."

"You won him," Kya reminded her pointedly, "You gave him to me on good faith, but he's as much yours as he is mine."

"Fine," snapped Lin, growing irascible as she was once again reminded of her childishness. "Then I hope he's good at keeping you warm," she continued, rolling over to face the wall, "Because if you get cold then I will not be taking responsibility."

 

 

\---

Moonlight trickled through the gap in the curtain as Kya stared across the water. She was on the wrong side of the island to see the city, and before her the sea and sky merged on an undetectable horizon, waves awash with stars. She shivered and pulled Snowy closer to her chest. Of course she hadn't been able to keep warm. She'd known she was going to freeze the second she'd stretched out on a cold fabric sofa under snow-drenched coats, but what could she do? Spirits know where she'd end up if she tried to search for the laundry cupboard, and she certainly wasn't going to force Lin out of her cocoon. She could barely see her, hidden as she was beneath the duvet, but she could hear her breathing, slow and steady. To wake her would be criminal.

The room dipped into darkness as she moved away from the window. She'd dressed almost as soon as Lin was asleep, but aside from her brief foray to the curtains she was completely at a loss for occupation. Part of her wanted to go across the courtyard to the air acolytes dining hall - one of the few rooms she could find on her own - and fix up something to eat. Maybe she could even bring some back and give Lin breakfast in bed. But then she had no idea when Lin would wake up and by the time it grew light any tea would be cold and cut fruits turning brown. 

Kya didn't know if Lin could even navigate this section of the island or not. Of course Lin had visited Tenzin frequently, but his room - and the rest of his living space - was in an entirely different building. She wondered absentmindedly if Lin would mind getting breakfast with the air acolytes. It would be far easier than taking it as Kya normally would with Tenzin, who had since the marriage adjusted his old living quarters to accommodate his wife and family.

Lin let out a snuffle and the bundle of blankets shifted as she rolled over. Kya watched the bed with apprehension, before Lin's heavy breathing signified further sleep and she relaxed. The toy was still with her, sitting in her lap, and Kya gave it another small squeeze, rubbing its fur with her thumb. He really was a ludicrous present, especially from her majesty the chief of police. Kya sighed at the thought and propped him up against the arm of the sofa.

At the time everything had seemed so... innocent, so picturesque in the dewy drunken haze that Kya was almost angry at herself for trying to assess the situation now. But Lin had been so consistently ridiculous in her efforts to please that the evening must have meant something. It must have gone beyond genial friendship. But then they'd grown so close in the past year that of course it went beyond genial friendship. Kya's issue wasn't one of depth, it was one definition. After all, some of her closest associates had been friends, and some of her lovers had been so emotionally untouchable they may as well have been strangers. Maybe she was reading into things with Lin, fabricating feelings where none existed. It wouldn't be the first time. Perhaps all Lin had given her, wanted to give her, was close friendship. Maybe her own emotions would never be requited. It wouldn't be the first time that happened either. And would friendship really be so bad? She'd lived with it so far. And Lin was happy. And Kya valued that more than anything.

The duvets rustled again and Kya looked up. Lin slowly emerged, face silhouetted and hair dishevelled. She blinked slowly, glancing up and around, then squinted at Kya.

"Weren't you asleep on the sofa?" she croaked, voice hangover-husky.

"I got cold," offered Kya, weakly.

Lin blinked again, slow to process the information. She frowned at Kya, then lifted up one side of the duvet.

"Lin..."

"You're cold, I'm warm," sniffed Lin, her self-absorbed sleepiness evident with her nonchalance, "You might as well."

Kya stammered, frozen.

"Suit yourself," muttered Lin, dropping the corner of the duvet and rolling to face the wall.

Of course Kya was cold. Any idiot could've seen that two damp coats were nowhere near enough to keep the chill off. Lin closed her eyes again, yawning and clutching her arms to her chest. Kya should've taken the bed. She felt guilty about that now. But clearly, the voice in her head reminded her, not guilty enough to move. Lin frowned at herself and shut her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she dozed before Kya finally joined her.

She heard a rustling of fabric she did not quite register as real, and then the soft padding of bare feet on tile. Then the weight of the duvet lifting behind her. At first she'd forgottem it was Kya who would lie next to her at all. Only as the duvet dropped, and Kya shuffled closer, did Lin's eyes open wide in surprise. Their shoulders pressed together, creeping heat down Lin's spine and caressing her torso. She shuffled again, and Lin felt a hair from her ponytail tickle her neck.

"Thank you," said Kya quietly. 

Lin swallowed and stared at the wall, frozen in the grips of fear and sublimity. Inside her chest her heart was racing a million miles an hour. What was she thinking? Why the hell had she offered to share the bed? How had sleep rendered her so casually ignorant of Kya's effect on her? Was this why she'd given Kya that stupid, stupid toy? Was this why she'd been so happy, so at peace with Kya's laughter, so proud at her own hand in inducing it? She hadn't felt like that for months; she hadn't felt like this for years. She swallowed, one hand scrunching the fabric of her top. 

But Kya was a woman. Lin had spent thirty years without attraction of that nature and she did not intend to pick it up any time soon. Maybe this was a relapse, she told herself, an emotional deviation in retaliation to her emotional collapse all those months ago. All those months ago... Before Kya had saved her. She felt a gentle pressure against her back as Kya began to breath deeper, slipping into the sleep Lin so spectacularly denied herself.

Because Kya really had saved her. She had worked so hard, been so patient, so kind, so open and selfless and loving in a way Lin had never experienced before, even with Tenzin. Maybe that was why she felt like this. Maybe between birth and this moment her life had been so devoid of understanding that the faintest hint of it sent her into hysterics. And maybe her vulnerability following the break-up had heightened that. And she was tired, and still a little drunk, and that was surely affecting her train of thought too. Maybe all of this had an explanation. The voice in the back of her head was screaming. Not even for Tenzin had she felt so much love. Her relationship with him had been so stable, so secure; the pillars upon which she could build her temple of success. But with Kya... for Kya she could build a temple to the worship of her adoration alone.

She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and very tried hard to think nothing at all. 


End file.
